Mysterious Fates
by theflowermaid
Summary: Life had it's ups and downs. Subha Patel knew that more than anybody. However, when you have Harry Potter as your godbrother, a godsister who's one of your best friends and a spoiler brat out for revenge, life tends to get crazy...for better or for worse. (Other Fandoms: How To Train Your Dragon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Powerpuff Girls, OHSHC, Fairy Tail & Scooby-Doo. Please review! :D)
1. Prologue

**_All credits go to: J.K. Rowling, CLAMP, Dreamworks, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Hiro Mashima and Bisco Hatori._**

**_They are all amazing and creative people and I take no credit for the characters and/or certain settings of this story whatsoever. (For Subha and her parents, there are completely my creation :D)_**

**_For the others who are reading this for the first time, please be respectful when you are commenting. I haven't had a problem like that but I have seen others complaining about it and I'm just putting that out there._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Japan, 1984_

A family of four were in an aquarium, enjoying a sunny sunday. The parents' ten year-old son and three-year old daughter were having the time of their lives, not knowing how their mother was really feeling. That mother was normal by any means but if you asked her about her life up until then, she would probably have given the most normal response and kept anything that might have led people to think what her childhood and teenage life was like to herself. But today, she didn't talk much as she watched her children enjoy their own childhoods, deep in thought.

"Nadeshiko, are you alright?" asked her husband.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto blinked at him, brought back to earth. "Yes, of course I am Fujikata," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fujikata Kinomoto smiled sadly. "Because I can see it in your eyes. It's about Lily-san and Priya-san, right?"

She looked at him and then at her kids. Then she sighed. "Harry-kun is living with Petunia-san and her family. Subha-chan is also living in London with the Blakes. I know my Sakura-chan and Toya-kun will be fine, even if I'm gone. My best friends' children however...how can I know that they will be alright?"

"You will soon Nadeshiko-san, don't worry about that. I'll be there to see to it," Fujitaka said soothingly.

"Sakura's godmother had to die before she can truly meet her, right?" someone said as Nadeshiko turned around. "If that's what you mean, then I know exactly how you feel right now."

"Nan-chan?!" Nadeshiko cried out in surprise. "What...how..."

"I'll go and look after Sakura-san and Toya-kun," said Fujikata, and went to the two kids who were watching in fascination at a dolphin which was waving its flipper.

"Um...what are you doing here? Its a pleasant surprise to see you though," added Nadeshiko with a small smile.

"I came to visit you actually," said Nan Blake kindly as she sat down at a nearby booth. Her daughter, 10-year old Daphne and Priya Patel's little 3-year old daughter Subha were with her. "I was going to come by your house to see if you wanted to come to London to visit their graves again."

Nadeshiko expression turned grave and said nothing as she sat down opposite of Nan. Nan sighed and continued, "Nadeshiko, it's been three years since Lily, Priya, James and Madhi died. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Nadeshiko was still silent, trying to carefully avoid the question. But then she realized that she can't put the question out of her mind herself.

"Has it really been three years?" Nadeshiko said softly after a few minutes.

Nan nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hard to believe that they're gone, isn't it?" She let out a sad chuckle.

"Nan-chan..." Tears were starting to form at Nadeshiko's grey eyes. Nan put her hand across the table as Nadeshiko grasped it tightly. "I...I don't...know these days. H-how am I going to survive? I f-feel like a-a part of my life has been taken away from me."

Nan held Nadeshiko's hand until she has stopped crying. "In the meantime though," said Nan quietly, "you may want to try to cure your illness. You really want to be there as a mother for-"

"Oh Nan-chan, you know that's not going to be possible, considering my current state," Nadeshiko said sadly. "According to my doctor, it's a miracle that I'm able to move in the first place."

Nan shook her head. "You can't just give up. Lily Potter and Priya Patel were your best friends. They would want you to live your life as much as possible."

"In a way, I'm not giving up exactly. I mean, Lily-chan and Priya-chan gave up their lives to protect Harry-kun and Subha-chan. I'm doing the exact same for Sakura-chan."

"Sonomi's not going to like it though, she and your grandfather will blame Fujikata somewhat."

"Oh I know they will. But the pain's unbearable. I mean, Lily-chan and James-kun were killed by You-Know-Who. Madhi-san died in a car accident. Priya-chan was also killed by You-Know-Who. Do you honestly think that I'll be able to deal with this knowledge?"

"I know you can't. But talking as Priya's friend..."

She trailed off as a longer period of silence fell between them.

"Three years ago, Sirius-san visited me the day after they died," said Nadeshiko, her eyes on the table. "He gave me the picture of the Order, saying that I may be a muggle, but I had more grit and determination than most mothers would have at that point." She took out a photo and gave it to Nan.

"Oh I remember that day," said Nan nostalgically and sighed. "It was last time we saw Frank and Alice sane. Oh, Priya's there too."

She pointed to a beautiful woman with long luscious black hair, who was standing behind Lily, James and Nadeshiko.

"Barty-san...he has no idea, does he?" said Nadeshiko, "about why you are really here?"

Nan shook her head again and sighed, determined to avoid Nadeshiko's eyes. "It's better if he doesn't. He just thinks that they all died in a car accident. Anyway, are..you still..in contact with Sirius?"

"You really don't want to know what happened to him. Trust me, you really don't."

Nadeshiko felt like she wanted to cry again. But she held them back with difficultly and tried to smile. It felt like she hadn't done that in a long time. She glanced at Subha and her smile turned into pure happiness as her smile grew even wider.

"Can I hold her?" asked Nadeshiko, holding out her arms.

A smile finally came on Nan's face. "Thought you never ask."

She handed Subha over to Nadeshiko.

Little Subha Patel started laughing with glee as Nadeshiko held her up in the air.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," cooed Nadeshiko. She set down Subha on the table gently. Subha's eyes were turning into different colors: green, black, blue, brown, and finally settled on grey, the exact same shade of grey as Nadeshiko's.

"You look so much like your mother," said Nadeshiko softly as Subha, with her toddler's hands, gripped her fingers. "And surprisingly, your godmother too."

"Wait, you mean Lily?" asked Nan. "Hmm. Never saw the resemblance."

"That's because you're not looking hard enough."

"Aunty Nadeshiko, can't you come with us?" asked Subha.

Nadeshiko kissed Subha's forehead, not willing to tell her the truth that it will be the last time she will see her once she's back in London. But nevertheless she said anyway as she held back her tears again, "Don't worry Subha-chan, I'll come with you."

It was in that moment when Fujikata came with Sakura and Toya Kinomoto and sat down next to Nadeshiko.

"How are you doing, Nan-san?" he asked politely.

"Good. How are the kids?"

"Well, they happen to be fine. Say hi, Sakura-san." He waved Sakura's little hand.

"Hello," said Sakura timidly.

They all laughed. "Well, shall we go?" said Nadeshiko. "I have planned a trip to London anyway but..."

"But Nadeshiko-san," said Fujikata, "your health won't-"

"I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry. Just take good care of the kids till I come back."

Fujikata still looked worried but nodded anyway.

"Well then. Let's go and visit my best friends."

They started to walk out of the aquarium.

"Do you honestly think that our mothers will be alright?" Daphne asked Toya as they kept up with their parents.

Toya raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you think, Blake?"

Daphne sighed. "Oh, I didn't think so either. And second," she added, "would our lives ever be the same after this?"

"That one I can answer easily," said Toya as he grimaced.

"Well, what is it?"

Toya looked straight at Daphne, his grey eyes glaring into her purple ones. "No," he finally said, "it definitely won't be the same. And as to Sakura and Subha...well, I don't think their lives were ever normal to begin with."

"What in the world do you mean?" asked Daphne, puzzled.

Toya finally smiled. "You're going to have to see Blake. _We're_ going to have to see...one way or another."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please comment andor vote and correct me when I'm wrong with how the plot is supposed to flow. I'm going with the HP plotline anyway so that would be incredibly helpful.**_

_**See you later!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beginning**

_8 Years Later_

Eight o'clock. That's when my whole life changed forever. For me, everything happened at eight. That's when I found out that I had a godbrother and a godsister. That's also when I found out that I got accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, Sakura and Ginny and I screamed at the top of our lungs on the phone when I told them about my letter. But...I'm going way too fast. Let me go back to how it all started...

You see, my life started changing when I met Zack and Cody Martin in preschool. That was also at eight o'clock. (surprise, surprise...) We were the best of friends for 4 years until they had to move from London to Boston because of their parents divorce. I was crushed.

Anyway, two days after they moved, Mary Janson, another friend of mine, who was two years older than me, was sick of me moping around and introduced me to Ginny Weasley (more or less, I accidentally crashed into her). She was apparently new at Hyland View Elementary and Mary was showing her around. One small fact about Ginny: she was also smart for her age-she skipped a grade. Then there was Sakura Kinomoto, who was a foreign exchange student from Japan, and Maya Bennett, who had been living in America with her dad and wanted to try living with her mum for the year. (Didn't exactly work out though, she moved straight back to New York City.) Either way, those guys gave me the best times of my life. And they still do.

So three years ago, a few weeks after I met Ginny and Sakura, I found out about my godbrother and godsister through Nan and Daphne after I found a picture of my mum along with two other women who were holding their kids. They told me about Harry Potter and how his mum Lily, was my godmother. When I asked what happened to the people in the picture they told me that the women died, including my mum, and only one of fathers was even alive. I told Ginny and Sakura about the whole thing and showed them the picture. And that's when we realized that Sakura was my godsister, thanks to my mum being her godmother. She took one good look at that picture and realized that one of the men was her father (who was alive and well). We weren't complaining though, as I suddenly recounted my visit to Japan when I was three and met her mother, Nadeshiko. I couldn't remember as much as Sakura could (which is to say, not much), but I did remember her face and her smile, it was just like Sakura's.

After that interesting discovery, Sakura and I located Harry in Little Whinging after two more years of research, but when we went there, his aunt and uncle wouldn't let us see him. (By the time we were nine, Sakura went back to Japan, but still kept in touch with us. She visited regularly too.) Ginny later told us that like us, Harry is also a wizard so there was a chance that we'll see him at Hogwarts. gave me a letter that Nadeshiko wrote explaining everything, to give to Harry when we see him but fortunately, I didn't have to wait till Hogwarts to see him, as of two weeks ago, we saw him at a zoo with his family. We pulled him aside and told him about our mums and he wasn't exactly convinced until we showed him that picture. That pretty much sealed the deal. We have kept in touch with Harry secretly since then because his relatives apparently haven't told him anything and are refusing to say anything. They are also what Harry calls, 'The Horrible Dursleys'. And truth be told, Sakura and I had seen that with our own eyes. But turns out that two days ago, they found our letters to him and has confiscated them and he wasn't able to write to us since. But he did manage to tell us in one of his letters that five minutes after we left the zoo, there was a huge commotion about an escaped Boa Constrictor from Brazil and now the Dursleys think that Harry was the one who set the snake on Dudley for some really stupid reason.

Oh wow. I almost forgot to introduce myself. By the way, the name is Subha Patel and I happen to be a wizard along with Ginny and Sakura.

….Speaking of which, Sakura is bit of a different story. A year ago, when she was back home in Japan after school one day, she told us over the phone that she discovered that she possess magic powers herself when a winged bear-looking plush toy-like figure came out of a book and straight out told her that she had to capture magic cards that were called Clow Cards before they befell a catastrophic event and dubbed her a 'Cardcaptor' as a result. At least….that's how she put it. She confused and scared as hell at first.

And I should probably also mention that I have the ability to control the six elements: Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Ice and finally, Lightning.

So could our lives get anymore insane, let alone crazy? The answer: oh yes, it could.

So now, back to the screaming.

"Oh my god!" said Ginny. "Subha, Read the letter!"

"Gin, I have already read the thing like three times!" I said.

"Subha-chan, please read it again," pleaded Sakura.

"Oh, for the love of god..." I muttered. "Alright, here it is:

_Dear Ms. Subha Patel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

Happy?"

"YES!" screamed Ginny as she pulled me into a bear hug.

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts in a week," said Ginny, suddenly sitting up straight on the bed. She put her finger on my head. "You got all your supplies?"

"Yes, mum," I said sarcastically as I sat up on the bed too. "Gin, you and your mum are the ones who helped me buy them!"

"And your uniform?" asked Sakura.

"Really Sakura," I groaned, "_Eu tu?_"

Ginny and Sakura roared with laughter. "Blimey, Ginny, you act like your mum more and more by the minute," I said with my eyebrow raised. "Speaking of which, Sakura, you and your family didn't have to get me an owl..." I pointed to a magnificent barn owl that I named Zeus, which was perched on a bar in his cage with his head under his wing. "I mean, I could have-"

"Oh, be quiet, will you?" said Sakura sternly. "I wanted to get you something for your birthday. My dad somehow was able to get some money from Gringotts and get the owl. Like, how? My dad is not even aware of my powers because I haven't told him and he gets money from Gringotts."

"And plus," added Ginny, "the owl is going to be pretty damn useful when you get to Hogwarts. They can carry parcels and letters-"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. You are my best friend and if I want to get you something, I am going to, even if you say no. Plus, you did some pretty awesome stuff for our birthdays anyway."

"Sakura has a point," said Ginny, "you have done way more for us than you have done for yourself."

I was blushing like mad right now. For once in a rare moment, I'm actually speechless.

Ginny sighed as she put her elbows on her knees. "I wish I could go with you."

"Come on, you'll be starting next year though!" I blurted out. "And I'll be writing to you and Sakura every week!"

"I know. But still..."

I scrutinized Ginny with confusion as I tried to figure out her words. That's when it clicked in my head.

"Ginny-chan, you fancy Harry-kun, don't you?" Sakura asked slyly, voicing my thoughts.

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Wh-what? No, that's not what I-"

"Relax Gin," I said, laughing, "I can see it in your eyes." I put my elbows on the mattress with the phone in my right hand, my color-changing eyes (then chocolate-brown, like Ginny's) boring into hers. "Since when?"

"For a while..." trailed off Ginny. Her face grew red as she fiddled with her fingers.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Well, no wonder she was shocked when we found out that Harry was my brother, the girl had a freaking crush on him.

"Hey guys," interrupted Sakura, "I just realized. If Subha-chan's going to Hogwarts, what the hell are we going to do about Morbucks?"

That snapped us out of our dream world. We looked at each other in full swing panic. Then after a few minutes of thinking, Ginny said, "I'm going to have to deal with her in the meantime. I mean, I have the Girls to help me..."

"No way, I'm coming back during Christmas break, right?" I said determinedly. "Look, I'm not letting you deal with her alone, Ginny. Besides, even you know that they are starting Hogwarts too this year."

She threw up her hands. "Why do all of my friends have to be older than me?" she said as she fell on her back. She put on her pouty face. "Oh, I'm going to be so lonely..."

I started laughing again.

"Ginny, I bet next year will more exciting than this year because-"

"Oh, please stop, I was kidding you," Ginny sighed, her face suddenly straight. "I'm just going to have to wait till next year. And Subha, considering Harry's relatives, I think you need to stay at Hogwarts this year. Don't start worrying about me."

Well, that's Ginny Weasley for you. She's smart, confident and independent but dang, that girl blushes way too easily sometimes. Me and Sakura can tell when she's lying when she starts blushing out of the blue. Oh almost forgot. About our Morbucks problem...let me just say that Princess Morbucks is the American version of a spoiled brat. No, seriously, I'm not joking. She's worse than that Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! And let's face it, that's really something more of an accomplishment, because it's almost impossible to be worse than Veruca Salt.

See, we're good friends with the Powerpuff Girls (yes, those exact same girls who are starting Hogwarts) ever since we helped them out in a sticky situation involving Morbucks when they were visiting London. Unfortunately, that also meant that Morbucks has her eye on killing us too, especially after an incident that put us in a predicament that I didn't even know existed until me and Sakura met Harry. She's been attacking us for the past two years to pretty much no avail. But we are seriously starting to get annoyed.

Sheesh, you would have thought that she would have given up after two years. Well, at least she hasn't attacked Tomeda...but who knows how long our luck will hold?

"By the way," I started saying as I tried maneuvering the way out of the Morbucks problem, "how many Clow Cards this week?"

"Three," said Sakura. "What do you think Kero-chan meant by saying that I am going to become the master of the Clow Cards?"

"You just captured three cards this week, what the hell do you mean by you're not sure what Kero meant?!" Ginny said indignantly.

While those two argued I just sat there and thought about what life at Hogwarts would really be like.

Little did I know though, that I was in for a huge surprise...

* * *

><p>We were at King's Cross station trying to enter Platform nine-and-three-quarters when I saw Harry. But before I could talk to him, Mrs. Weasley got me running to the wall that lead to Platform 9 34 because it was almost late. After the luggage and Zeus was loaded into the train, I said bye to Ginny and Sakura (Who came to see me off) promised to write, and got on the train. As the train got moving, I was looking for a compartment when I got the biggest shock of my life.

"ZACK?!" I shouted, "CODY?!"

"SUBHA?!" they stood up and shouted back. "What in the world are you doing here!?"

Wow. Seriously? Zack and Cody can be total...ugh!

I raised my eyebrows at them. "_Um, aren't I supposed to be asking that question?!_"

The twins turned silent and sat down again. I sild into the compartment and sat opposite of Zack. "Why didn't you write?" I asked them in a constricted voice, glaring pointedly at Zack. He slunk slightly in his seat.

"We-I got a little busy," said Cody. "But for Zack, I got pretty much no excuse."

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried out Zack.

"You didn't even try Zack, what am I supposed to do about that?! I, on the other hand, at least tried to make an effort to keep in touch with our best friend!"

I glared at Cody, my eyes narrowing into slits. Years worth of anger and frustration was starting to flow out of me. "Three years," I said slowly and fiercely, "How the hell can you get that busy in three years?! Do you have any idea how upset I was?!"

"Actually, I did," said Zack, his hazel eyes now glaring at me. "I just didn't know what to write to you because you-"

He stopped himself, turning a slight shade of red. My heart started beating three times faster. I felt like I was going to explode but at the same time, it was comforting as well. I calmed down, the anger and the adrenaline leaving me faster than the speed of light.

"I missed you guys," I said as I tried not to cry, "so much. Even after meeting Ginny and Sakura, I still thought of you." I looked at Zack again. "I-I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Um...I...you-" Zack started saying. But I cut across him.

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry," I said as I wiped my eyes and stood up, "but I'm really, really happy to see you two. I'll be back, I need to find my brother."

"Your brother?" they asked in unison. Looking at their faces, they were totally astonished. Haha, serves them right...then again, maybe I had a part in not writing back to them too.

"Yeah, you missed quite a bit since you left London," I said as I cracked a smile and opened the door. "I'll be right back."

"You missed a lot too!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I closed the door behind me, leaned slightly and bit my lip as I thought, "_Its good to have them back again._" I smiled and started looking for Harry.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, and I still had still no luck. Where the heck was he? I was walking so fast, I bumped into a girl who seems to have already changed into her Hogwarts uniform.<p>

"Ow," said the girl.

"Sorry," I said hastily. I started walking around her.

I wasn't even two feet away when the girl called me back.

"Oh, excuse me?" said the girl, "Can you tell me if you have seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

I stopped walking and turned around. Who the hell would lose a toad? Better yet, who would have a toad for a pet? Some people are just weird like that I guess.

"No, can't say I have." I scrunched my eyebrows in puzzlement. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," said the girl proudly. "And you?"

"Subha Patel."

"Nice to meet you. You look a lot like Harry Potter, you know that?"

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "Have you seen him?"

Hermione nodded. "He's five compartments down." She pointed in my direction. "You better get changed into your robes soon. We are almost there you know."

"Oh, thanks! And see you at Hogwarts...Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "You too...Subha," she added and walked away in the other direction.

* * *

><p>I found him a few minutes later, down five compartments like Hermione said.<p>

"Hey Harry," I said as I sat beside him. Harry was somewhat in surprise.

"You're going too?" he asked me.

"Of course," I answered casually as I shrugged, "Besides, I've known about it since I was eight."

"You're joking," said Harry as he started to gape at me like a fish, "You could said something in one of your letters! And where's Sakura?"

I laughed nervously as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah...sorry about that. But Harry, even you know you wouldn't have believed me back then anyway."

I closed his hanging mouth as I added, "And Sakura is a bit of a different matter."

Harry sighed as I glanced over to who was sitting across from him. My eyes immediately widened as I took a double take on the person who was sitting across from him. It was a 11 year old boy...with the same bright red hair as Ginny's. He had his hand on his forehead, like he's shocked that I know Harry. (Trust me, I got that look from Ginny once the first time I mentioned it.)

"Ron?"

"Really, Subha?" said Ron, throwing up his left arm, "I have been sitting here the whole bloody time!"

Oh great. Please, somebody kill me now.

"I swear, if I end up in one of the four houses with you-"

"Even I know you wouldn't leave, Twit."

I bit back a comment. Dammit, he nailed me. These are one of the few times that I just admit to the fact that Ron's not a complete idiot.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, me and Knucklehead here both hate each other. Plus, I'm best friends with his younger sister."

"Same to you, Twit," said Ron.

"Um...may I know what happened, exactly?" asked Harry slowly.

"A blind date we never wanted-," grumbled Ron, glaring hatefully at me.

"-and a one week relationship that shouldn't have happened," I finished, as I returned the look.

And quite honestly, that's the only thing that we have ever agreed on.

Me and Ron had had a bit of a complicated relationship. We actually got along really well until that stupid blind date. Ever since, we often communicated with each other is by using sarcastic Romeo and Juliet references. I would tell any random wizard who was watching to not dwell on it much because that tidbit started off with London, Tomoyo Daibouji and a very strong attempt from Sakura and Ginny to not make us read it together. But as crazy as it is, Ron, in general, is not a bad person and we actually did a few favors for each other. For example, I do help him prank Fred and George every once in a while.

Harry didn't press for anymore information. He just looked at us back and forth in amusement as I joined in, took a chocolate frog and a pumpkin tart from their cart and started eating as I stared out at the darkening countryside.

"So how do you and Harry know each-"

"He's my godbrother, you twit," I said, exasperated. The both of us started having a staring contest (which I won, of course...).

We were silent for a minute and a half when I remembered that I have a letter to give to Harry. Oh crap. I took Nadeshiko's letter out of my pocket.

"Here," I said, giving him the letter.

Harry glanced at me, confused.

"Its a letter from Sakura's mother," I explained patiently.

"But I thought-"

"Just read it when we get settled in," I cut in a little too harshly. Nadeshiko may not have been my mother, but considering that my mum was best friends with her and also the fact that the only time I saw her when I was three, I found it a little hard to talk about her. Looking at Harry's hurt expression, I sighed and added gently, "I'm sorry, just read it when we get there."

Harry nodded. I stood up and walked to the compartment door. Just before closing it, I told them that we are nearing soon.

"You just reminded me of that Granger girl," said Ron. "I have a feeling that she's going to drive us crazy for the next few years."

"Who, Hermione?" I asked as I sat back down.

Ron nodded. "I see you have meet her."

The way he said it, it sounded like he hated her already.

I scoffed. "For your completely deranged brain's information, she's actually really nice!"

"Yeah, coming from a lunatic!"

Did he just call me a lunatic? Oh, it's on.

"Hmm. I don't see Romeo riding off into the sunset."

Ron looked puzzled for a second and then smiled wickedly. "Aww, is poor little Juliet jealous?"

"No, but I am wondering if Lover Boy is truly willing to take poison for the girl who's going to um, drive you crazy?" I retorted mockingly.

"Yeah, well I don't see you-"

"Are you guys going to be fighting like this for the rest of the year?" Harry interrupted with his head in his hands.

I wished I could say yes. Ron's expression said pretty much the same thing. But nevertheless, we both made a silent agreement that we would keep the fighting to a minimum for the next few years.

But quite frankly, that's easier said than done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. It gave a little more info as to Subha's friendships, her constant bantering with Ron and more insight on her personality. Also...please remember what I said in the prolouge because I sure as hell ain't going to repeat it.**_

_**Can't wait to write the next chapter and see you later!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Houses

**Chapter 2: The Houses**

The train reached Hogwarts within an hour, just like Hermione mentioned. I had changed into my robes fifteen minutes before we got there. After we got of the trains, I met up with Zack and Cody, who were not quite so happy that I didn't come back.

"Tee hee, sorry guys!" I said as I paled.

Cody rolled his eyes. Before I could say anything more, a big sized human (I hope that was an appropriate description as I mean that quite literally) came towards us.

"First years to the boats!" He cried out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" cried out Zack. "You're Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts!"

I gave Zack a confused look.

"Turns out that me and Zack are half bloods," explained Cody while I just looked even more puzzled. "Dad's a half blood too, mom's a muggle. Surely that Ginny girl you mentioned told you about wiz-"

"Oh, she told me!" I barked. "I'm just sort of..." I trailed off.

Well then. This was a complex twist of events.

"First years to the boats!" Hagrid called again.

We all followed him. All of a sudden, another boy came up to the three of us, walking right beside me. He was cute but in an arrogant sort of way. He was also pale in general.

"Hello," said the boy. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Huh," I said neutrally, "I don't remember meeting you in the first place. So how could you have seen me?"

Cody snickered. Meanwhile, Zack looked somewhat irritated, all the while slightly fuming beside Cody. Hmm...wonder what got his pants in a twist.

"So...what house do you want to be in?" the guy droned on. "Name's Draco Malfoy, by the way."

That's when it clicked. This guy was part of the Malfoy family, one of the few pureblood families in the wizarding world.

As soon as he said that, Cody and Zack started pulling me away from him.

"Oh, and I can guess you two," Malfoy continued before we could walk away, "Blond hair, same face, same father...you are the Martin twins. Your family's called one of the most intellectual halfbloods the world's ever seen. If you ask me, I think that they are just a bunch of misfits."

Zack looked just about ready to punch him. Cody gripped my hand tighter and said, "Well unlike our family, what's your family called as? Because as I distinctly remember, 'The World's Biggest Gits' certainly wasn't on the list."

Malfoy's face contorted into an furious look. "Well, I really don't want you near me anyway, I don't want your...um...weakness affected on me."

"Alright, that's it," said Zack angrily as he raised his fist, "I'll show you how weak I really am!"

Oh crap. This escalated quickly enough.

"No!" I cried out, squirming out of Cody's grip and held back Zack. "Zack, he's not worth getting in trouble for. Please, listen to me!"

Zack looked at me, his face slowly softening. He lowered his hand while I threw Malfoy a distasteful look and quickly lead the two away.

Zack turned on me. "Why did you-"

"I had to!" I retorted. "Trust me Zack, you really don't want to spend your first week at Hogwarts in detention!"

Zack started to protest but I glared at him and he closed him mouth immediately.

After what seemed like a long period of silence, we finally reached the boats.

Me and the two got in a boat and waited for instructions.

"Alright, now follow me!" said Hagrid, and we all rowed our boats.

We were all rowing untill we came across a huge castle. I gasped at the beautiful sight and I wasn't the only one. I looked around and I saw the other first years' expressions were pretty much the same thing.

We were here. Hogwarts...its really here.

"Dad was right," Cody said in awe, "it's really amazing."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>We entered through the doors that lead to the Great Hall. This was after Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, gave us the basic rules of Hogwarts and briefly explained the Houses and their rules. Then a frog appeared and a boy named Neville Longbottom came running forward crying out <em>"Trevor!"<em>

After that, we headed to the Great Hall. Wow. It was even more grand up close. Behind me, Hermione Granger was telling to those who would listen about the ceiling and how it was enchanted to make it look like the sky.

"I say that she's still a lunatic," said Ron, who suddenly appeared on Cody's right with Harry.

"Oh beat it, Kuncklehead," I said to him.

"Um, who are you?" asked Zack.

"Ron Weasley," Ron answered. "And you? Wait, don't tell me. You're the two blokes from one of the Twit's pictures. Zack and Cody Martin. Never knew you guys were wizards."

"Neither did we, until our dad told us that he was one. Our mom's a muggle, so we're half-bloods," said Cody. "To be honest, I think that's why they divorced. And why dad's on the road majority of the time."

"Cody, you can't jump to-"

"I know Subha, I'm not jumping to conclusions. All I'm saying is that it could have been a contributing factor."

"And how long have you known this guy?" Zack pointed to Ron.

"I've been best friends with his sister since I was eight. She's a year younger, but she skipped a grade at Hyland. I crashed into here while Mary was showing her around school."

"And my life hasn't been peaceful ever since," said Ron, dragging his hands down his face.

I tilted my head as I raised my eyebrows at him. "Who said we were going to make life easy for you, Kuncklehead?"

Harry snickered and turned to Ron. "I think I met your sister once. What was-"

"Ginny Weasley," answered Ron.

Harry looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. Wide eyed, Harry turned to face the front as he simply mouthed, "_wow."_

A minute later, we all reached a slightly raised platform which had a stool with a very old witch's hat sitting on top of it. Professor McGonagall went up to the stool and unrolled a long piece of paper, took the hat of the stool and started calling out names.

"That's the Sorting Hat, isn't it?" I asked Cody.

He nodded. "Dad told us that we get sorted into one of the four houses by that hat."

"Susan Bones!" said McGonagall. A girl with pigtails walked to the stool and sat on it as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. As I looked closer, I realized the hat had a mouth and a pair of eyes. So this is what Fred, George and Ginny meant when they said that we were going to be sorted by a hat. When I look around, it's no wonder that Ginny was longing to come here, even though she'll be coming here next year. If the Great Hall alone is spectacular, what would the rest of the castle look like?

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried out. Susan Bones went to a group of cheering students on the right side of the Hall.

McGonagall kept calling names as the Sorting Hat sorted them by their apparent talents and motives. Zack, Cody and Hermione got sorted into Griffyndor, while Draco Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin. Before I knew it, McGonagall said, "Subha Patel!"

Oh god. I nervously walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on my head. "Hmm...where to put you?" wishpered the Sorting Hat. "Well, you've obviously got talent and you're damm aware of it. And you're powerful, oh yes. There's even more untapped power in you but you don't seem to recognize it. However, you also have a great deal of a need to prove yourself and determination to carve your own path..."

I sat there while I silently prayed to be put in any house other than Slytherin. I looked around and as my eyes landed at the teacher's table, I saw Albus Dumbledore and a man with a hooked nose and whose hair was black and oily, eying me curiously. My thoughts were interrupted when the Sorting Hat cried out, _"_GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief as I went over to the cheering Gryffindor table. I immediately sat besides Zack and Cody. "Oh thank god," said Cody, "for a second, I thought the hat was going to put you in Ravenclaw or Slytherin!"

I smacked him on his head and looked anxiously at the stage as "Parvati Patil" also got sorted into Gryffindor.

A few names later, McGonagall called out: "Harry Potter!"

My eyes widened even more as Harry went up to the stool. I felt the tension rising for some reason. The Hat took the longest time trying to decide where to put Harry, even longer than me for that matter.

Two minutes later, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

To say the least, the Gryffindor Table's cheers were louder for Harry than for anybody else. I cheered also with them as Ginny's older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley kept chanting, "_We got Potter, we got Potter!"_

After Ron got sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words, mainly warning us to stay away from the third floor corridor. And then he said, "Let us begin."

I looked down at the table, once empty with the exception of the plates and utensils, was now full of every single type of food I could eat. I took a bit of steak and a bit of everything else. Dang, there was more food here than at the Blake mansion.

I ate as I chatted up with Harry, who was sitting opposite of me, and Hermione and Percy, discussing about the types of classes we're going to have the next day. That was when the Gryffindor ghost, "Nearly Headless Nick", showed up and ended up grossing about half of the first years off when Hermione asked how he can be "nearly headless." Cody and Zack were being their usual selves by arguing half the time, but they happened to get along with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas very well.

By the time we finished, we were all stuffed. Professor Dumbledore dismissed us to our common rooms. Percy Weasley and another girl prefect lead us to the Gryffindor common room, which had a portrait for a door. Also known as, The Fat Lady.

_"Fortuna Major," _said Percy.

"Very well," said the Lady, and let us in.

The common room felt very cozy on first sight. We all went up to our rooms to find our luggage and pets already there. I went up to Zeus' cage let him nibble my finger.

"Hey Zeus," I said affectionately, "'Ya miss me?"

"This is so much better than going to middle school," said Blossom. (Yeah, she and her sisters got sorted into Gryffindor too. Is it too late to mention that the Rowdyruff Boys are here at Hogwarts and surprisingly got sorted into Gryffindor too? Hmmm. Maybe...)

"Yup. I feel like this is going to be an interesting year," said Buttercup.

"I'm just glad that the Professor let us come here in the first place," said Bubbles. "Along with Mojo and HIM promising to protect Townsville until summer break for the next seven years."

"Yeah, it's a huge weight taken off our backs for the year," agreed Blossom. "And besides, even they admitted that it wouldn't be half as fun trying to take over Townsville without us kicking their butts."

I laughed. "You know, even if they're villains, I'll be the first to admit that they have slightly grown on me."

Bubbles shrugged. "Eh. Mojo's not so bad when you look at his situation closely. Every once in a while, he's actually been a pretty nice monkey."

Well, even I couldn't argue with that. The Girls have known Mojo Jojo longer than me, Ginny and Sakura have so I just had to take Bubbles' word for it. I sighed as I looked around and changed into my pajamas.

"It kinda already feels like home, doesn't it?" asked Hermione wistfully as she was in bed, reading _Hogwarts: A History. _"Even though we have been here only for a couple of hours?"

I looked at her as I got into bed. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does. Well, night Hermione."

"You too Subha."

As I snuggled in bed, I thought about what Hermione asked. And as I thought about dinner a few hours ago, my answer felt more real than it could have been.

Hogwarts. I was in a place where I feel like I could be myself.

It really did feel like home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys! If you liked it, I would really love the feedback! Please review and/or vote! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3: Eriol's Warning

**_A/N: So here's the third chapter of MF. Now, considering the HP plot, I made a four-year jump into the series. Meaning, with the exception of Sakura (who isn't going to Hogwarts), all the characters will be in their fourth year (Ginny, third.) In addition, this chapter will also mention Bailey Pickett and a couple of new ones too. With that being said, I may have to contradict and/or tweak some of the events occurring in Suite Life on Deck here and there, because I can't follow the HP plot and the SLOD plot at the same time (in other words, I may have to throw out the majority of the Suite Life on Deck's plot line out the window...sorry T.T...). I probably could have made it work in the original but it's going to be close to impossible to do that in the rewrite. So please bare with me while I attempt to not ruin Suite Life completely. 0_0 You have been warned._**

**_But on a lighter part, keep a lookout for some cute moments in this chapter ;D_**

**_Also, I would love to know what you think of this story so far! I'll greatly appreciate the feedback!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Eriol's<strong> **Warning**

_4 Years later_

I woke up to my alarm clock. I pulled my head up and lo and behold, it was 6:00 am. Ugh, I was so tired. Maybe it wasn't exactly a good idea staying up late writing letters to everyone I knew. But my phone started ringing anyway.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Subha, Zack, Sakura, Bailey, Shaoran, Meiling, wake up!" Cody's voice rang out. "You do realize what today is, right?!"

"Dude, how the heck should we know?" asked a sleepy and irritated Zack.

I sighed. "Cody, if you want to wake-" I stopped myself as I glanced at the calendar. I bolted upright in my bed, suddenly wide awake. "Holy shit!" I shrieked, "How much time do we have?!"

"Um, like two hours!" Cody cried out.

"Subha-chan, what are you-" Sakura started saying in a sleepy voice but as she glanced over at the calendar and within seconds, was awake too. "WHAT THE...?!" she screamed. "Cody-kun, _arigato!_"

She shut off her phone and bolted from her bed to the bathroom. As if on cue, Tomoyo Daidouji came into our bedroom, screaming, "Sakura-chan, Subha-chan, are you two alright?!" I looked at Tomoyo, who was standing there, geared and ready to go while the rest of us were frizzy haired and in bed.

"What are you guys-" Zack started to ask but got interrupted.

"THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, YOU IDIOTS!" me and Cody yelled.

"SAY WHAT?!" Bailey Pickett and Meiling Li screamed.

"That's today?!" Zack said loudly. "Crap, I totally forgot!"

"Martin, you could have woken us up earlier, dammit!" Shaoran Li said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry Shaoran," Cody apologized sarcastically, "but um, you see, my mind just thought that you snoring idiots _were already awake!"_

"Cody, calm down. It's just a game."

"Just a game? _Just a game?!_"

Oh no, here he goes again.

"Shaoran..." I sighed in resignation, "...you just set off a ticking time bomb."

While Cody ranted about how Quidditch isn't just a game (mind you, he's a fanatic about it just like me and Zack are), I hung up immediately and quickly got out of bed. God, I could hear Cody yelling all the way from here, even without the phone. I took a five minute shower, put on some clothes, packed the usual items into my backpack, including my wand, and raced out of the bedroom.

Dammit Subha, you've really done it this time. See, this is what I got for sleeping till eight every morning. Honestly, you'd think that I would have changed my sleeping habits by now.

"Oh my..." Tomoyo trailed off as I ran past her like a bullet. She came running with me. "Subha-chan, you're going to get hurt."

I stopped running and glanced at her worried expression and my heart melted a bit. "Tomoyo, just run on ahead. I'll meet up with you downstairs. I don't want to get you hurt, 'kay?"

_"Hai,"_ she said with a wide smile, "I'll tell Sakura-chan." She walked quickly to the steps as I watched her go.

Oh Tomoyo. Seriously, I had only known her for about five years or so and she's the same age as us (and WAY more mature that the rest of us) but her soft-spoken personality and her slight obsession with getting Sakura on video, makes her seem like an eight year old. Okay...yeah, I can't say she's changed that much since the day Sakura introduced us to each other but to be honest, it's not like it's an issue. Take Harry for example. She's like a little sister to him.

After she went, I thought about Harry and I wondered what he was doing at the Burrow. At this time, everyone will be awake getting ready for the World Cup but I'll bet that he and the Knucklehead are sound asleep. I sniggered at the thought. Wait till Hermione gives them a wake up call. (Well, she did say that she was going to smack the two awake if they overslept.)

Either way, it had been four years since the sorting. Zack and Cody have stayed in Britain alternating summers because their mum does not want to fly all the way here every single summer, as she can't exactly afford that much. I have stayed with them from the middle of July till September every alternating summer, with the exception of the summer after my second year where my mum's side of the family came to visit for the first time in years. I met many of my cousins that year, and two of them (Nivetha 'Nive' Kumar and Jaishree 'Jay' Singh), are starting their second and third year at Hogwarts, respectively.

Harry has kept in touch with me and Sakura frequently over break now thanks to Hedwig and Zeus. Ironically, Zack and Cody's dad has a small mansion that's close to The Burrow, meaning that I saw Ginny anytime I could. And the biggest part of my life now, is that no one in the Wizarding world, with the exception of the Weasleys, Zack, Cody, Hermione and Bailey Pickett (she's in Ravenclaw, by the way) absolutely no one knows that the famous Harry Potter has two godsisters, and one of them actually goes to Hogwarts with him. And I want it to stay that way for as long as possible...even though Remus Lupin, our former Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher from last year (and one of our better ones, to be honest) figured it out in an instant. He apparently knew Lily, (aka my godmother), Nadeshiko and my mum, and he was also best friends with Harry's dad. He often told me that I have my mum's slight sarcastic personality, and that my eye color always turn the exact shade of green as Lily's whenever I'm near Harry. When I asked Ginny, Hermione, Zack, Cody and Ron, they all literally answered, in unison: "_Without_ _a doubt._"

Well then. Anyhoo, here I am, sprinting to the dining room for breakfast before we leave for the Quidditch World Cup. And before I go on with anything else, I have to mention that got tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup and had a few extras, so he gave me, Zack and Cody tickets so that we could invite a few people. I invited Sakura, Shaoran Li (long story, but he's Sakura's boyfriend), and Tomoyo Daidouji. Cody used his to invite his crush, Bailey Pickett. Zack used his to invite Shaoran's cousin, Meiling Li. The Weasleys got tickets too, due to Mr. Weasley working at the Ministry of Magic. We are all meeting Ginny and her family, Harry and Hermione, Cedric Diggory and his father Amos at the event, which didn't start until that night. But the reason why we had to leave in two hours is because we had to take a Portkey there and those things are sorta hard to find...and they also leave with or without the passengers at the designated time.

And to tell you the truth, this felt so normal, that it didn't even faze me at that point.

And so I started running again. But as I nearly got to the steps, I didn't see where I was going, happened to crash into Zack, who was also rushing to the dining room, and I landed right on top of him as a result.

I pulled my head up and realized that Zack's arms were around my hip as he started apologizing, "Jesus. Subha, I'm so..."

He stopped speaking for some reason.

"So...what?"

"So...so..."

But it wasn't even his sudden stammering that caught me off guard. It was the fact that my heart went _thump-thump-thump_ every twenty seconds. Well, that, and my lips were just inches away from his. And the fact that my hands were flat out on his chest. "...Zack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I...I completely forgot what I was going to say." He laughed nervously.

"No you didn't, idiot. And..."

"Your eyes...just...are they really that blue..." That last word turned into a whisper as he tightened his grip on my waist and pushed a strand of hair from my face as I started to lean towards him. I couldn't think of a single reason why I let him but I could feel a certain pull and warmth coming from his touch that made me feel nervous and willing at the same time. Two seconds later, I was actually kissing him. Oh god, I was actually kissing him, of all people. The kiss was surprisingly soft and dare I say it, nice. I don't know how long we were in that position but I didn't really care.

That is...until Cody suddenly hollered from the dining room.

"Zack, Subha! What the heck is taking you guys so long? Everybody else is here!"

I quickly opened my eyes and suddenly came back to my senses as I realized that Cody would never let us hear the end of our current predicament (even though it felt insanely comfortable) if he saw us. "We're coming in a minute!" I yelled.

We quickly got off each other and I helped Zack up to his feet. I put my hands behind my back and cleared my throat. "So...sh-shall we go?"

Zack looked the opposite way, turning beetroot red. "Ye-yeah. Right. Let's go!"

But neither of us budged. Zack glanced at me and started to say something but right then, Cody screamed, "_SUBHA JODHA PATEL AND ZACHARY MARTIN, GET YOUR SLEEPY BRAINS OVER HERE NOW!"_

I let out a yelp.

"Oh-kay, now he's mad," said Zack.

Shit. We were definitely screwed. I glanced at him. "Run for it?"

"Oh hell yeah."

We dashed down the steps in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>"Dad, how long is this going to take?"<p>

"We got a few more feet to go Zack, so just hold on, okay?" said Kurt Martin

"Zack, it's only been five minutes," said Shaoran, who did a very good job of making a poker face at his antics. "How the hell are you whining?"

"Shaoran, that's just the lazy part of Zack talking, so don't bother with it," I grumbled.

"Is it me, or is everybody a little cranky right now?" Bailey asked warily.

I scoffed. "Well, you can thank Cody here for being cranky this morning."

"Yeah, amen to that," agreed Meiling, "I nearly went deaf the way everybody was screaming at each other two hours ago."

"You were screaming too, Meiling," said Shaoran, who was still holding the poker face expression with amazing ability, considering that his girlfriend's group of friends from England are crazier than her group of friends in Japan.

"And your point?"

"She does have a point though," I said in Meiling's defense, "because I think my voice went wayward too afterwards."

"God damn...I have never seen Cody-kun that mad..." said Sakura, who was clutching Shaoran's hand for some balance. Looking kind of pale, it looks like she wasn't exactly left off the hook either when it was her turn to be scolded by Cody.

"Nor have I seen Zack-kun and Subha-chan blush that hard before," Tomoyo said inquisitively.

"Well, with the exception of Tomoyo, every single one of you overslept!" Cody cried out indignantly. Then his eyes widened as he realized what Tomoyo had just said. He turned his face around to face her. "Wait, what?"

Tomoyo's expression changed as she looked away and pretended to have not said anything.

I stole a quick glance at Zack...only to see that he was doing the same. I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction as my face got hot.

Bailey and Sakura started putting the puzzle pieces together about what happened between me and Zack this morning and started roaring with laughter as I groaned. It had been a very long and awkward morning. I didn't think that anything could top it in like, ever.

I pulled Bailey by the arm close to me. "You say anything, Pickett, and I swear-"

"Subha, does it _look_ like I want to see you and Zack get buried alive?" Bailey said softly between now-silent fits of laughter.

"Bailey, I'm serious."

Bailey slowly stopped laughing for a minute and saw that I wasn't kidding. "Oh my god. You're not actually-"

I cleared my throat. "So Sakura, where's Kero?" I asked Sakura to change topics. "He would have loved to see all of this."

But unfortunately, that didn't stop Bailey from smiling and smirking as she knowingly raised an eyebrow at me. She was keeping her finger between her teeth so that she wouldn't start laughing again. And no matter how much I deny it, she's never going to believe me. Crikey, I'm so done for.

"Dad agreed to take care of Kero-chan while I'm away," answered Sakura, "Kero-chan wanted to come but me and Shaoran-kun mutually decided that the first thing that he would do is go searching for a cake shop."

I laughed. That's actually what Kero might do...wait, did I hear her right? Her dad, who was originally supposed to have no clue about Sakura having magic, was keeping an eye on Cerberus. Yup, my hearing definitely went to heaven.

"Wait," interrupted Zack, "your dad found out? After years of hiding the fact that you have magic powers?"

"He found out when he was cleaning my room a few months ago, accidentally encountered Kero-chan in the process and found the book where I keep my Sakura Cards," said Sakura. "He also found my Ring Journals and showed them to Tomoyo-chan's mother, (aka my aunt, Sonomi), who found Tomoyo-chan's video tapes of me capturing Clow Cards and later transforming them into Sakura Cards. After all that, they both confronted _oni-chan_ to see if he knew anything about it. This all happened when we were at school, so when we came back to my house, it was shocking to see Sonomi-san sitting at the dinning table with Dad, Kero-chan and _oni-chan_.

"They asked Toya," I said slowly, "Your brother, of all people?! Hang on, then doesn't that mean-"

"They found out about Yukito-san as well. After that, Dad asked me why I never told him about this."

"Well, obviously, he would've thought that you were joking," said Bailey.

"After seeing Kinomoto-san's Ring Journals?" scoffed Meiling. "Not a chance."

Ring Journals were basically rings that record your thoughts and feelings on everything that has happened to you. It's kinda like how you would write everything in a normal diary or journal. Except that these rings actually recorded things the way a video camera could, and recorded your point of view on events in your life automatically, so you could actually look back and watch past events. There's a locket type door on the ring which you open to access your memories. They were actually really helpful when you wanted to prove something and couldn't exactly explain it. I got the idea to make them when I was eight (and it took me a good 2 months to make them), and gave them as presents to Ginny, Sakura, Zack, Cody, Harry, Hermione, and yes, even the Knucklehead.

"To be honest though Pickett, he actually took it sportingly...from what I have heard from Sakura," said Shaoran.

"But the thing is, I had to fill him on everything that's happened to me up until then," moaned Sakura. "From the sudden falling of flower petals at Tomeda's Sports festival four years ago to why I was so tired to the point where I couldn't open my eyes when I changed a Clow Card to a Sakura Card. It took me three hours to explain everything in explicit detail. Kero-chan and Yue-san (after Yukito-san changed into his true form) helped me explain the parts I couldn't explain, such as Eriol-kun being the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself."

"Speaking of Eriol Hiiragizawa, I saw him in town a few days back," I told Sakura.

Sakura perked up. "Eh? Where?"

"I was in London shopping with Ginny when we bumped into him. He was also with your former teacher Kaho Mizuki. It looks as though you talked about me and Ginny quite a bit, because they knew us at a first glance," I added with a half-smile and an eyebrow raised.

Sakura turned to face the front as she laughed nervously and tapped her fingers together. "Um..."

"But either way, we chatted up a bit, talking about you in particular. When I mentioned you were going to The Quidditch World Cup with us, Eriol told us that he feels an enormous amount of dark magic there and we have to be careful. We tried to ask him what was going on, but he just told us to stick together no matter what and keep an eye out in the process."

"Like we haven't been doing that since we were eight," Sakura said quietly. To say the least, I agreed with her. Princess Morbucks had started to become a pain in the arse and it had been stressing me and Ginny out. The reason behind that was because for the past three years, we had practically been hiding Hogwarts from her view so she couldn't harm the other students and the staff. But our power can only hold for so long and it was only a matter of time before any of the teachers (god forbid McGonagall or even Dumbledore) found out about our predicament. And about that, want to guess who she was after to make us suffer for helping the Powerpuff Girls defeat her? Yup, you guessed it, _Harry_. Like he didn't have enough problems on his hands already.

"But you don't actually think-" Shaoran started saying.

"I have a sense of foreboding too, and Eriol also told us to tell Harry to be careful about who he gets help from. But we really don't know the details yet so for now, let's just have fun watching Bulgaria kick Ireland's asses."

"Guys, there it is!" Mr. Martin suddenly cried out. "Come on now, quickly!"

We all saw what Mr. Martin was pointing at. It was a blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of the grass.

So...the Portkey - no, our Portkey, as it could be any inanimate object - was a blue plastic hairbrush.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab on!"

"Dad, you have to be kidding me," Zack and Cody said together.

Everybody else looked at the twins in surprise, as I joined Shaoran in making a poker face. You know, there are times when you wonder how and why the hell they were related, with their personalities being so bloody different...and then they go and do something like this.

We all put our hands on the brush, which for a small brush, everybody was able to put a hand on it.

"And in five, four, three, two, one! Go!"

We all started spinning, and within minutes, it felt like we were floating. It was a few minutes later when Mr. Martin said, "On the count of three, let go!"

"WHAT?!" we all cried out.

"NOW!"

We were all screaming our heads off as we let go of the brush. Ten seconds later, there was a thud that told me we found ground.

"Ow..." trailed off Sakura, "if that's the way to travel by Portkey, then count me out of any future Portkey travels."

"Oh come on now," said a voice and as we all looked up, there was Mr. Martin, floating towards the grass and landing perfectly on his feet. "that should have been a great wake up call for you kids! Wasn't it?"

"If you call being dropped on the ground a wake up call, that is," muttered Bailey.

"I never heard of a wake up call that was good to begin with," said Meiling.

"Kurt!" said a voice, "Fancy seeing you here!"

We all turned around, saw Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory were walking towards us and in tow, was Fred, George, Cedric Diggory, the Knucklehead and...

"Ginny-chan!" Sakura yelled.

Oh thank god she was on this trip. And Harry was there too!

"Oi, Hermione!" I cried out, "Did you give the Knucklehead a wake up call for me?"

"I came close to giving Ron and Harry more than a wake up call," answered Hermione as she got close and gave me a hug.

"What's up with you and Ron calling each other Knucklehead and Twit?" Harry asked me when he reached us with a perplexed expression. "I thought you two got along fine...or that's what Fred and George constantly keep telling me."

"Ron and I paid them two gallons to tell you that the minute 2nd term started second year."

Harry sighed in eventual confusion. "I honestly don't get you two..."

"Join the club," said Hermione, "The entire school doesn't either."

"Should we even ask though?"

"Never, mate," answered Ron, who just caught up with them.

"The world will never know the dynamics between the two," said Ginny, who had arrived with Sakura. "And me and Hermione know the only way to stop these two from fighting temporarily."

"How?" asked Harry.

"When they mention you," Ron and I said gloomily.

"It's quite idiotic," said Hermione, "but hey, its been working just fine."

Harry put his face in his hands as though he was tired of it already. In our defense though, he knew _why_ we fought all the bloody time. In fact, he once said to me that Ron and I act like a married couple more than Ron does with Hermione, without the friendship part. But during our second year, Harry mentioned that if he caught the two of us fighting again, he was going to put the both of us on a boat, alone and leave us there until we learned to get along. After that, the only time we _didn't_ fight was when he was with us.

"Really?" said Sakura with a hint of annoyance, "That's all I had to do?" Crossing her arms and putting on a pouty expression, she added, "if that was the case then I could have stopped Shaoran-kun and _oni-chan _to stop being so antagonistic towards each other a long time ago."

We all looked at her in shock. Sakura knew?!

"What?!" Sakura asked as she stared back at us. Then she sighed. "Those two have been like that since the day I started dating Shaoran-kun. And plus, I had Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan keep an eye on them."

I laughed. "Sis, you never fail to amuse me."

"Well, what did you expect, Subha-chan?" she asked with the pout still on her face. "Those two have to get along at some point in their lives."

"Come on kids!" Mr. Weasley called out, "We're all set! You don't want to be left out in the cold now, do you?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot," said Ron. "Me and Harry were supposed to tell you that we're all set."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Ron. "Great timing, you Knucklehead."

"It's been only five minutes, you Twit!" said Ron.

Harry sighed as he walked past us. "Do you honestly want me to put the both of you on a boat?"

The image of me and Ron stranded on a boat for eternity came back to me as it had for the past three years as Hermione and Ginny snickered and Sakura had her typical look that said, _not again_. That was enough for me to not start another fight with Ron with that in mind.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" said Mr. Diggory, "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"<p>

I looked around in awe and amazement. Me, Ginny and Hermione were stopping every five minutes whenever we found something interesting. Mr. Weasley had to tell us a dozen times to keep up but the campsite was so amazing that we couldn't resist a couple of times. A few minutes later, after gawking at everything there, we all parted ways.

"I'll see you guys at the game," said Ginny as she hugged me and Sakura. We all waved goodbye to the Weasleys and the Diggorys and Mr. Martin lead the way to our tent. When we reached there, all we found was a small tent that seemed to fit only five people, max. We all exchanged skeptical looks as I wondered how nine people are going to fit in that small of a tent.

But all of our doubts vanished the minute we entered it. The tent inside was, well, like the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside. The only difference is that the tent's made with magic. There was a couch and two armchairs, along with a fireplace right in the middle of the three furnitures.

"Dad, you never really dissapoint, do you?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Mr. Martin said happily. "Take a look around!

Putting my bag on an armchair, I did exactly that as there was three bedrooms for the guys while there was two bedrooms for the girls to share, along with two separate bathrooms. Not that I minded. We were there for the match, not for luxury.

After we all freshened up, we found out that Mr. Martin brought marshmallows, chicken and Chocolate Frogs for lunch. We were bloody ecstatic as we munched way on them but I had the misfortune of sitting besides Zack. Well, not misfortune but if we were going to be awkward around each other, I'd prefer to be seated next to Sakura and Bailey.

Either way, I had other things on my mind. I thought about when me and Ginny bumped into Kaho Mizuki and Eriol. The thing is, I only told Sakura part of what Eriol told me and Ginny. There was something else I didn't tell her. And maybe I'll tell her when the time is right. Because Princess' family tree, which used to be a mystery to almost everybody, may play a part in why she's hell-bent on making us miserable.

And while Ginny went to get some coffee, Eriol warned me about something else: Princess was after a priceless ruby pendant that had enormous power. He wouldn't tell me more but the way he said it made it seem like if we didn't stop her we're all going to be doomed.

With what Eriol said, I realized that he was telling us that we needed to keep our eyes open now more than ever if we're _ever_ going to stop her.


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble at The Quidditch Cup

**Chapter 4: Trouble at The Quidditch World Cup**

Oh wow. Holy shit, this was amazing. I felt like we were on top of the world. Then again, that's the thing about getting one of the best seats there is.

"How far up are we?" Meiling asked in awe.

"We're meeting up with everyone else so a its a little higher," answered Mr. Martin.

"Anymore higher and we'll run out of oxygen!" Cody said breathlessly.

"Cody, stop complaining and climb faster, will ya?" Zack yelled at his brother.

"Gezz, can't you two act civil for once?" Shaoran asked impatiently.

Zack and Cody looked at each other and burst out laughing at the idea. I started giggling along with them as I put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah, the answer's no. Take it from someone who's known them for a while."

"You're the only person I would go to when it comes to these two."

"Hey, I deal with those nincompoops during History of Magic as well!" Bailey wailed.

I snickered as I looked up and saw Ginny waving over to us. Two floors up and the red hair was still unmistakable. We reached everybody within a few minutes.

"Gin, how high are we?!" I shouted over the cheering.

"How should I know?!" she replied. "We seem to be high enough!"

I roared with laughter as Fred and George appeared beside me. "Bet you girls five Sickles that Ireland wins!" said Fred.

Ginny and I gave them a blank look. "We root for the same team!"

"Fine," said Ron, who appeared at my right side, "I bet you the four of you ten Sickles that Bulgaria wins. Each."

"You're so gonna lose," said George.

I shook Ron's hand. "You're on, Knucklehead."

"This is amazing!" Sakura yelled as she glanced over the railing, down at the Quidditch pitch. "I actually get to see an actual Quidditch match!" She squealed in delight as Tomoyo recorded everything, mainly Sakura's reactions to it. Shaoran just looked on with a smile on his face while absorbing everything around him.

"You're so cute, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed as she added dramatically, "I'm so glad that I'm able to record you during this trip." Her eyes and movements literally sparkled as she said, "_Arigato,_ Subha-chan!"

"Tomoyo's at it again, isn't she?" said Ginny wearily. "God, I feel sorry for Sakura at this point."

I laughed nervously. "To think that this is completely normal though..."

I wanted to retreat to a corner at that point. But I couldn't, so I casually hid behind Shaoran. (Well, I couldn't think of anything else, really.) Shaoran turned to face me as I gave him an apologetic look. He just sighed and let me stay behind him. It still surprised me on how quiet and collected he was. He was a direct contrast to Meiling, who was the exact opposite. Sakura was worn out and was blushing slightly at her friend's antics when Harry, who was watching the entire thing, came to Sakura's apparent rescue and started to tell her about how Quidditch was played. It was hilarious and cute watching Tomoyo slightly pout at this.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo," I patted her head, "You'll get it next time."

I felt something bumping me at my legs. I turned around to see what it was, only to find a house elf looking straight at me. She (I think the elf was a female) was shivering, the poor thing. Then again, all she was wearing was a cloth of rags. I knewa house elf when I saw one. The reason being is that I actually met a house elf before; when I was visiting the hospital wing before the end of the year, I bumped into Dobby, who apparently came to Hogwarts because he wanted a job with some pay. When I told him who I was, he literally squealed in excitement that I knew Harry Potter and told me how he was a great wizard. Harry later told me more about him when I mentioned Dobby on the train ride back to Kings' Cross. I was kinda astounded on how he escaped the Malfoy family just to warn Harry about the events occurring our 2nd year. The cake 'dropping' on Uncle Vernon's clients was the most hilarious story I have ever heard in my life, even if it did land Harry into some serious trouble.

"Oh, sorry, miss!" said the elf. "Is the young miss all right?"

I knelt down, head to head to the poor elf. "It's alright. No need to be sorry. What's your name?"

Before the elf could answer, Harry came behind me and said incredulously, "Dobby? Is that you?"

"No, I is Winky!" squeaked the elf. "I is holding the seat for my master. But I knows Dobby! And you," she added in a startstruck voice as she pointed at Harry's scar, "surely is Harry Potter! Dobby talks of you all the time!"

Then she looked at me and Winky's already tennis ball-like eyes widended. "And Dobby was right! Harry Potter's sister shares a remarkable-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "How did you know I'm Harry's sister? Nobody knows except-"

"Dobby told I, miss!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at me. "You told Dobby?"

"Like I said, I bumped into him and he somehow recognized me because he saw me with you at one point," I responded as I waved my fists in the air, "And I thought I told him that he was supposed to keep that a secret!"

Harry simply sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Subha, calm down. This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't start keeping our own family trees under wraps."

"Oh please," I mumbled. "I seen what fame had done to Lockhart at Hogwarts. And besides, being crowded by people who want to know more about you is the last thing I want."

"People do that even without knowing the bloody secret, Subha," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Over the years, she had developed a habit of coming up behind me without warning. Then again, I often did the same thing to her, so I guess we were even. "I thnk the only thing it would do if it got out is that your chances of being crowded in the halls would increase."

I groaned at the thought. Granger had a point.

"So," contiuned Hermione as her eyes landed on Winky, "That's a house elf?"

"Yup," said Harry. "So how's Dobby doing? Is freedom suiting him well?"

"Ah, sir," Winky shook her head as she continued, "meaning no disrespect sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor by setting him free."

Hermione and I glanced at each other, a little startled. "What in the world do you mean by that?"

"Freedom's going to Dobby's head, miss" Winky answered sadly, "Can't get another position."

"Why not?" asked Harry, taken aback.

Lowering her voice, Winky said in a horrified voice that was an octave lower, _"You see, he is wanting paying for his work, sir!"_

She hid her face in her hands as though it was the most shameful thing she could think of.

"Er...Isn't that a good thing?" I asked blankly. "Getting paid...I mean, wouldn't that mean Dobby would be able to support himself?"

"House-elves are not supposed to be paid, miss!" Winky cried out, her squeaky voice muffled behind her hands. "I often says to Dobby, 'yous find a good family and settle down now.' He is getting into all sorts of high jinks that is unbecoming of an house elf."

"About time he had a bit of fun though," said Harry as he grinned.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter! House-elves do what they is told. I is very afraid of heights but since my master sent me here to the Top Box, I is here, even though I wishes that I was back in master's tent."

"Guys, the match is starting," hollered Ron.

"What are you three doing down there?" asked Zack. "Come on!"

We both got up and got ready to watch the match as I joined Ginny and Sakura by the railing.

"What did we miss?" I asked the two.

"Nothing much," said Ginny. "But you're just in time, they're about to announce the teams."

"And besides, all you missed was Ron-kun, Cody-kun, Zack-kun and Shaoran-kun nearly ready to climb out of the box when Ireland's _veela_ came out," Sakura said fervently. She made a face when she mentioned Shaoran. "Bailey-chan and Meiling-chan managed to pull them to their seats while I dealt with Shaoran-kun by pulling his ear."

My thought process when Sakura said that she pulled Shaoran by the ear: _Someone's getting jealous..._

I'm not kidding, I mentally sung that.

"By the way," added Sakura, "who the heck were you and Harry-kun talking to?"

"Someone who we thought was a familiar face."

"I can't believe that house elves are being treated this way...as though they were inhuman!" Hermione said furiously. "I mean...for crying out loud, they have feelings too!"

I patted Hermione's head as I tried to calm her down. There are times when her feelings tended to get in the way of her logic. "Granger, we really can't do anything about it right now..."

"What the bloody hell are you and Hermione talking about?" Ron looked back and forth between us like a tennis match. I smirked at him. I loved messing with his mind. Me befriending Hermione during our first year still boggled his and everybody's minds as I was one of the few who could actually talk to her that year without tearing my hair out and in addition, not get murdered whenever I told her that she's boring everybody into sleep. Well, Ron tells her that too but results were really different, not to mention hilarious.

"I'll explain later, Romeo," I smirked as I pushed him out a little to the left by the forehead. "Let's just watch the match."

Ron rubbed his forehead. "Oh shut it, Juliet. Don't stab yourself out of secrecy."

I rolled my eyes as Fred yelled joyfully and pointed at the sky, "HERE THEY COME!"

I turned my head as we saw a group of seven players in green flying on their brooms all around the stadium with the cheering audience. Then they flew up into the darkening sky and created a huge dancing leprechaun. God, I loved magic.

"There's Troy!" said George.

"Mullet!"

"I can see Moran!"

That's also when Ron, Zack and Cody shouted, "Here come the Bulgarians!"

I saw where they pointed at as another group of seven came flying through the dancing leprechaun, the wind blasting us in the face as they flew by. We all had to hold on to the railing to avoid being completely blasted backwards.

"Did you see that?!" Bailey cried out. "Holy cow, this is on a different level!"

I agreed with her. I'm sorry, but even Harry couldn't pull a stunt like Victor Krum (seeker for Bulgaria) did just then.

Just as the Bulgarians finished their entrance, a huge bomb went off, signaling everyone to be quiet, as the announcer (Ludo Bagman) announced, "Good evening ladies and gentelmen! Welcome...welcome to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!"

The cheering got even louder to the point where it got deafening. "Now...let the games..._begin!"_

He sent out a light with his wand that signaled the teams to start passing the Quaffle.

* * *

><p>We were close to falling out of the box. Why? Because there's a huge chance that Ireland will win now. The scores had a bit of a huge gap between Bulgaria and Ireland. Adian Lynch, the Irish Seeker, had just seen the snitch and had dived down towards it with Krum on his tail.<p>

"He's seen the snitch!" Harry shouted. Everybody were on the edge of their seats as the two seekers went at it. The pair was hurtling towards the ground again as Krum caught up with him.

"Is he pulling a Wronski Feint again?" Zack and Shaoran yelled.

"This isn't a Wronski Feint, you idiots!" Cody shouted.

"Oh my god, I can't watch!" Bailey covered her eyes.

"Come on, Lynch!" Ginny yelled hoarsely, "Make it count!"

"GO GO GO!" Fred and George shouted along with their sister.

"They're going to crash!" Sakura and Hermione shrieked. The two of them were holding each other's hands tightly as Krum was now leveling Lynch.

"They better not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" me and Harry yelled at the top of our lungs.

Turns out me and Harry were right. Within seconds, Lynch crashed onto the Quidditch pitch with tremendous force as he was stamped on by a bunch of angry Veela.

"THE SNITCH," Charlie Weasley bellowed along with everybody in the row, "WHERE'S THE BLOODY SNITCH?!"

"HE'S GOT IT!" shouted Harry, "KRUM'S GOT IT - IT'S ALL OVER!"

With his robes soaked and covered with blood, Krum held the snitch high up in the air, the gold color in his hand signaling defeat.

The scoreboards showed:

_BULGARIA:_ 160 _IRELAND:_ 170

"YES!" I screamed as I hugged Ginny and Sakura in delight, "YES! IRELAND WON!"

"YOU OWE US TEN SICKLES, RON!" yelled Ginny.

"GODDAMMIT, IS HE MAD?!" Ron bellowed as he gave me and Ginny the amount and applauded along with everybody else, "He caught the bloody snitch when Ireland were 160 points ahead!"

"He must have known that they couldn't catch up, right?" said Harry thoughtfully. "Thought that he'd end it on his own terms?"

I whooped in delight, shouting along with the crowd as Ireland made its lap of honor before accepting the World Cup, which was a vast gold cup the size of an arm. Adian Lynch came out supported by his teammates, looking dazed and unfocused by the second crash onto the pitch. Grinning rather happily with his teammates, chaser Troy and keeper Quigley held the cup proudly above them as they made another honor round around the pitch.

"And now," Bagman said through his amplified voice, "Give it up for the gallant losers!"

The Bulgarian team filed out on the pitch one by one. The crowd clapped appreciatively but the minute Krum stepped out, the roars of applause got to a deafening level again. I didn't care though. I was one of the people cheering along with them.

After the Irish team made its celebratory rounds, the crowd slowly started to clear out.

Tomoyo sighed in relief as we walked back to our campsite. "Thank godness. That was intense."

"So this is what Quidditch is like," proclaimed Meiling. "Who knew that flying around on a broom and tossing a ball into a hoop like it's basketball could be so intense?" She eyed Sakura intensely as she said this.

"What did you expect, Meiling-chan?" she replied. "After all, a sport is supposed to be intense!"

"I'm not surprised that that's basically your thought process, Kinomoto-san. You _are_ on Tomeda Middle School's Cheer Team, as well as Track."

"First off, Meiling," Bailey said incredulously, "What does being on the cheer team have to do anything with it? And second..."

"I'm happy that Ireland won," said Ginny. "and the fact that me and Subha won a bet against Ron. MUWAHAHAHAH!"

"I, for one, enjoyed it," I declared as I put an arm around Ginny and Sakura. "It was like Quidditch like I'd never seen it before."

"You and me both, Subha," agreed Harry. "You and me both."

"I still can't believe that Bulgaria lost," Ron said sadly. "They had the best seeker in history!"

"That still doesn't mean that they would win, Knucklehead," I stated. "Although it would increase their chances..."

"Twit," Ron grumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes and started mimicking me.

We all split up later to go back to our respective campsites as we bid each other good night.

"This is the best thing to ever happen to me," said Bailey happily and content.

"I'll say," swooned Cody. Me and Zack shared a look and rolled our eyes. That lovesick idiot. And he's calling _me_ oblivious.

We all got back to our tent, where we blissfully argued about the outcome of the match as we ate dinner. Mr. Martin joined in as well (he supported Bulgaria, by the way) while Tomoyo recorded the entire thing. It wasn't until when Sakura fell asleep on Shaoran's shoulder did we all eventually call it a night and retire to our rooms.

"I'm glad that I'm not working today," yawned Mr. Martin. "I'd hate to tell the Irish to stop making all the racket outside..."

Sakura and I shared a bunk bed while Meiling and Bailey argued about who gets to sleep on the couch. Tomoyo pointed out that Meiling can share the space with her, so Bailey ended up getting the top, and Meiling ended up sharing the bottom with Tomoyo. I drifted off into a deep sleep with the Irish celebrating outside along with an very odd canon-like bomb going off in the distance. I started dreaming wildly about flying on Harry's Firebolt, doing a Wronski Feint, and then all of a sudden, I was back in the Top Box snogging Zack...

_"Subha...Subha..." _a familiar voice called from a long way off. I was starting to come back into conscious when I felt someone shaking me.

"Subha!" the voice shouted as my eyes shot open. It was Zack, his hands on my shoulders. I immediately blushed as I thought about what I was dreaming. I sat up on the bed as he said in relief: "Oh good. You're awake."

"Zack, w-what the hell?!" I asked him dimly. He however, had a serious look on his face.

"We need to get out of here. _Now."_

I gave him a point blank confused look. "What do you mean that we have to get out of here?"

But even at this point, I could tell something was terribly wrong. The singing had stopped and it had been replaced with terrifed screams and running footsteps. Zack had already started waking up Sakura and everybody else in the room as I stood up to get my jacket. "Guys, wake up! I'm serious, we have to get out! Dad's outside waiting for us!"

As if on cue, Shaoran came into the room and pressed the horn that he had with him. Hard. Everybody was awake within seconds.

"Zack, Shaoran, what the hell are you two doing in here?!" Bailey shot furiously. "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?"

"Shaoran-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked him in a troubled tone.

"We can't explain right now," Shaoran said urgently as he tossed Sakura and Meiling their jackets. "Everyone just grab a jacket and get outside - quickly!"

We all did as he told as I grabbed my wand and met up with Mr. Martin outside the tent. When we got out there, I realized that Zack and Shaoran weren't kidding. The place was a complete massacre. With the few fires that were buring lightly, I could see that everybody was running towards the woods. As I turned to my left, I could see a tightly packed group dressed in black walking towards the terrified crowd. A few of the masked wizards levitated the few wizards that were too slow and another bomb, which I realized was another spell, went off in the near distance.

"Alright," Mr. Martin said seriously, "Cody, Bailey and Tomoyo are your responsibility! Zack, Shaoran, Sakura and Subha are yours! Meiling, you wouldn't mind sticking with me for a while, right?"

Meling shook her head. "No, I don't mind. But please make sure that Shaoran doesn't get hurt."

"Alright then. Don't worry about that, I'll keep everyone here safe to the best of my ability. Don't get split up and stick together!"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out but Sakura quickly calmed her down with a hug.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan," she said soothingly, "You'll be alright. But you need to stay with Cody-kun and Bailey-chan, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai!"

Bailey grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "Come on, let's go."

They both ran after Cody as Zack grabbed my hand and ran along with them.

"Sakura, come on!" Shaoran cried out, grabbing Sakura's hand in the process. As we all sprinted, we suddenly heard a deep voice cry out, _"Mosmorde!"_

The screams got even louder. "The Dark Mark! It's the Dark Mark!"

_"It's them!_ The Death Eaters!"

We all froze as Zack and I shared a frightful glance and looked up at the sky. It had turned completely green in the dark. A skull appeared with a serpent coming out out of the skull's mouth. It was truly a terrifying sight.

Just what the hell is going?!

I then felt another hand on my shoulder. "Come on Zack, Subha. I'll explain what that means later."

"Dad..." Zack tried to say but got stopped as Mr. Martin pushed us both a little bit, making us wrench our gaze from the sky and get to the safety of the woods.

* * *

><p>"Subha! Sakura! What the hell took you so long?!"<p>

Ginny glared at us angrily for a moment before giving us a hug in relief.

"We're sorry, Ginny-chan, " Sakura apologized.

"Yeah, wading through a terrified crowd is hard enough," I said fervently. "Running through one is no easy task."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad that you're not dead."

I looked around and saw that we were missing someone.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Mr. Weasley.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as everybody looked around and found Harry to be nowhere near them.

"Blimey..." Fred trailed off. "He was with us, Dad, I swear!"

"I-I'll go look for him," said Ron. He started to run out of the woods as Hermione followed him. I started to run as well but Ginny pulled me back.

"Subha, don't!"

"He's my brother, Gin, I have to go!"

"Ginny, let her come," Hermione said coaxingly. "We'll be with her, I promise."

Ginny looked almost mutinious. But eventually, Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay. She's not going to die."

Ginny sighed in resignation and let me go. "Don't die on me, Patel."

"We're not gonna bring her back in pieces, sis," said Ron. "Calm down."

I took out my wand and said, _"Lumos!"_

"Ron, Subha, let's go," Hermione called out as we followed her out of the woods.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

"Harry, where are you?!"

_"Harry!"_

"Oooh!" a frustrated Hermione cried out. "Where in the world could he be?"

"Hm, perhaps he got caught by a bunch of veela?" suggested Ron.

Hermione and I scrutinzed him gravely. A minute later, we nodded at each other and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Ron winced. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, it's not helping, ya Knuckl-" I stopped midsentence as we heard footsteps shuffling. And then wood crashing. We all had our wands lighting the way but we didn't need to. The sky was already green with the skull and the serpent. That's also when I saw a familiar figure. Even in the dark, I could see round glasses...

"There!" I cried out as I pointed and ran towards the figure.

"Subha, wait!" Hermione yelled and sprinted after me.

"Wait a minute, that is Harry!" confirmed Ron. "Oi, Harry!"

Turns out, I was right. We reached Harry within a few seconds.

"Harry, you idiot!" I gave him a big hug.

"Subha?" Harry was astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you, of course!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Thought we lost you, mate," Ron said in relief. "What happened?"

"What happened is that my wand's missing!" said Harry. "I got knocked out while running over to the woods. I wake up, I find my wand missing, a serpent coming out of a skull in the sky and you three find me three minutes later."

I pointed at the skull in the sky. "What the hell _is_ that thing in the sky and who do you think cast it?"

"That's the Dark Mark," said Hermione. "I read about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ Voldemort and his followers used that-"

She stopped talking and grabbed my hand. I in turn grabbed Harry's as we heard more footsteps. We huddled closer together with our wands out as the sound got louder. The minute we heard someone yell out, "_Stupefy!", _Harry and Ron pulled me and Hermione down to the ground as they both yelled, "Duck!"

Red sparks of lights went flying left and right above us. After that, someone shouted, "No, stop! _Stop! That's - my - son!"_

The spells stopped flying above us as we saw Mr. Weasley running towards us. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, Subha, you alright?"

We all nodded slowly as a very old man came running up at us and brandished his wand at us. "Which one of you did it?" He said loudly to the four of us. We all stared at him in utter shock as he continued, "You were found at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," a voice who I recognized as Mr. Martin said in disbelief, "They're just kids."

"Wait a minute," said Harry, "What scene? What crime?!"

"The Dark Mark," Hermione whispered into his ear, "Harry, it's his mark."

His eyes widened and glanced at me. We both perfectly knew who Granger was referring to. I looked up into the sky again. So the terrifying skull in the air was a symbol for Voldemort and his followers. Oh, now that's just great. What's next, the Dark Lord himself coming back?

Right then, Mr. Diggory came out beside Mr. Barty Crouch and whispered something into his ear. Mr. Crouch looked him in disbelief. "Amos, where is she?"

"Right this way, Barty," Mr. Diggory gestured that way as Crouch and the rest of us followed suit. A few steps later, we saw an unconscious figure lying in the rubble. Taking a closer look at it, it was the figure of a familiar elf, who was wearing a tea cloth for clothing. It was Winky. I yelped in surprise as I cried out her name. Crouch glared at me. "How do you know my elf's name?"

Before I could answer, Hermione answered for me: "We met her when we were in the Top Box during the game."

"I'm - I'm sorry, Mr. Crouch," I stammered out, "I didn't know-"

Crouch, however, dismissed my apology with a wave of his hand. I would be lying if I said that it didn't offend me a tiny bit, but we have much more pressing matters in our hands.

"Either way, it looks like my elf has been Stunned," Crouch continued. A nasty silence filled the air as realization dawned on everybody's faces.

"Come on now..." Mr. Weasley said quietly, " You don't think that an _elf_ cast a Dark Mark now, do you?"

"It is very plausible," said Mr. Diggory. "I found the elf in possession of a wand. That's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken for a start. _No nonhuman creature is permitted to use or carry a wand." _He pulled out a wand that looked very similar to...

"Hey, that's my wand!" Harry cried out.

All eyes turned towards Harry.

"This is yours?" said Mr. Diggory. Closing up on him, he asked accusingly, "Is this a confession? Are you the one who conjured the Dark Mark?"

"With no means of disrespect, sir but are you saying that my own brother put that thing up there in the sky?!" I asked furiously.

Mr. Diggory blinked. "Your brother?"

I covered my mouth. Damn, now I really gone and done it. "Ne-never mind."

"And besides, Amos," Mr. Weasley added quickly to steer away from the subject, "Is _Harry Potter, _of all people, likely to conjure such a Dark symbol?!"

"What do you think then, Arthur, Amos?!" Crouch said loudly, wildly looking at them both. _"You think that I would be barmy enough to give my elf permission to use a wand?!"_

"Er - of course not," Mr. Diggory apologetically. "What I mean is that-"

"It's still impossible, Amos," interrupted Mr. Martin, sounding highly disbelieving by the minute. "First off, she would need to have a wand with her. Second, how would she know the spell to being with?!"

"Well, I think it's about time we heard what she has to say for herself," concluded Mr. Diggory. He pointed his wand at Winky and said,_ "Rennervate!"_

Winky stirred feebly. Her big brown eyes surveyed the now slightly crowded clearing. Sitting up slowly, she took one look at the sky, saw the Dark Mark and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf, do you know who I am?" Mr. Diggory said sternly. "I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! As you can see, the Dark Mark has been conjured up a little over an hour ago."

The poor elf began to rock back and forth as she started say, "I is not doing it! I is not doing it!"

"You were caught red handed, elf!" roared Mr. Diggory. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Diggory," Crouch said curtly, "I do realized that under normal circumstances, you would want to take her in for questioning. However, I ask that you will let me deal with the matter."

Mr. Diggory tried to say something but eventually nodded and left the clearing. Mr. Martin and Mr. Weasley however, remained.

"Winky," Crouch said coldly, "You have behaved in a manner I would not have believed possible. I will give you the proper punishment for disobeying me."

"M-M-Master..." Winky stammered as she sobbed, "M-Master, please..."

"This means..._clothes."_

"No!" Winky shrieked, "No Master, please-"

"Come on, kids," Mr. Weasley said sadly and sympathetically, "let's get going."

We slowly shuffled over to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Martin as Hermione and I tried not to look back at Winky crying her eyes out. We reached everybody in the woods with Harry in tow.

"What the heck happened?" Zack asked as we reached them.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura. "The four of you look white as a ghost."

"Um...we'll explain later..." I trailed off.

"Dad..." said Bill Weasley, "it's them isn't it? The Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters?" Ron looked at his older brother curiously, "What the bloody hell are they?"

"That's what You-Know-Who's supporters and followers called themselves," said Hermione shakily. "Back when he was still in power..."

"Those were dark times, I tell you," Mr. Weasley said darkly, "you kids are far too young to know but..."

"But if the Death Eaters are back," Sakura said in troubled tone, "Then won't that mean-"

"That maybe the Dark Lord is back?" Bill finished. "Yeah, we're bloody screwed if that happens."

"Either way, I think that it's safe to head back to the tents," said Mr. Martin. "It's been one hell of a night. And besides, Carey will kill me if I don't have Zack and Cody at the house by tomorrow afternoon."

We marched towards our respective tents and uncomfortably tried to snuggle back into bed. However, none of us could sleep and in the end, we all just ended up falling sleeping by taking about the dark turn the trip has taken. Tomoyo was especially somewhat shaken by it. She didn't say anything but the fact that someone out there could kill her friends and family is enough to shake anyone into perspective. Long story short, we couldn't blame her.

Anyway, I was the last one to fall asleep. The wild fantasies that I had before were long gone. Eriol's warning was still etched in my head. Is this what he meant by that we had to stick together? Even if the warning had to do more with Hogwarts and Princess than the World Cup, I had a feeling that I was going to get into a lot more trouble than I could imagine.

And in my case, that's probably not a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: YAY, I ACTUALLY GET A CHAPTER DONE ON TIME!_**

**_Okay then. So I ended up taking the movie route a tiny bit during the final part of this chapter. He he...I hope you guys don't mind to much. Anyway I'd love to hear some constructive feedback! See you later!_**


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friendship

**_A/N: Well then. The 5th chapter is here already?! *gasps sarcastically* XDXDXDXD_**

**_Anyway, this chapter won't involve Subha's POV in it. Whenever there's a another POV I want to add in a chapter, I will mention that person's POV and so forth. And whenever its just Subha's however, I won't mention her name. (You'll know immediately though. Or I'll put a warning anyway. XD)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friendship<strong>

_Zack's POV_

I'm done. I'm so freaking done.

First off, I ended up kissing my best friend. Then the Quidditch World Cup comes and while we're there, the entire event gets attacked by Death Eaters. It's been a week after the incident and people are still talking about it! I can't handle this anymore! Then considering that Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch asked me, Cody and Subha to try to get Blossom and Brick get along, I now had to hear them arguing every single afternoon. (The Girls have a summer house in Britain not far from Dad's and the Boys have one close to Subha's.)

Anyway, who the hell put the idea that Blossom and Brick can get along into their sisters' and brothers' (respectively) bloody heads?! Looking at their history way back when they were still in kindergarten at Townsville, it's practically impossible. In fact, the rest of us were quite surprised to find that Buttercup and Butch found something they had in common and formed a friendship on that basis, which was having a prank war with Fred and George last year. Oh dear god, I still end up laughing at random whenever I think about how Buttercup and Butch lost big time. The only person who can go up in a prank war against them and actually _win_, is Subha. And that's single-handedly, for god's sake. Bubbles and Boomer...well, let's just say that sparks have started flying between those two near June last year.

But I'm probably going off track. I was stuck with Blossom and Brick today and I have gotten so used to hearing those two argue that I just started bringing earplugs whenever it was my turn. Apparently, Subha was the only one with any sort of success while Cody failed miserably at every turn he got. But for some reason this afternoon, a half hour goes by and I didn't hear any hint of an argument from them. No retorts and insults, just Blossom being engrossed in a book that she brought with her and Brick nonchalantly playing with his Game Boy. It was weird, because we were taking a walk outside the village for a bit so it was going to take a while to get back home as we were more than an hour away. I was almost hoping for the fact that the two would start arguing. But at the same time, I wasn't exactly complaining. I needed the time because I couldn't get Subha out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to. I thought that, hey, maybe an hour later I can return home with the mindset of Subha as my best friend again and well...not anything more.

Boy, was I wrong. Why? Because one, part of me knew that I had been crushing on her since our first year at Hogwarts and I was never going to able to get rid of that pesky feeling of love towards her as long as I lived. Second, it was also because of a series of events that took place ten minutes later.

We continued walking down a dirt road when we suddenly heard a rustle.

"What was that noise?" Blossom looked up from her book and glanced around to see with wide eyes.

"Probably just a bug," answered Brick, although he put his Game Boy away and looked around as well. "Stop being such a scaredy cat, Utonium."

"I'm not being a scaredy cat, you dumbass," Blossom retorted as she gave her attention back to the book. "It's called 'being alert,' if your brain cells can take in that simple task."

Oh man. They're at it again. "Guys, we had a peaceful half hour of not arguing. Can we please maintain that?"

Brick rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and muttered, "She started it."

Blossom closed her book. She stopped and pulled at Brick's sweater, gearing up to fight. "What the hell do you mean by I'm the one who started this?!"

"My, my Blossom," he said, smiling smugly as he leaned towards Blossom's face. "You're not falling in love with me, are ya?"

Blossom made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. She pushed him down to the ground as she added, "You're completely useless."

You know, as much as I wanted those two to get along as quickly as possible, even I had to admit that Blossom won that argument. I was snickering so hard that I didn't even realize that Brick had gotten up until he punched my right arm.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain, "Geez, man, what was that for?"

"Oh shut up Zack. I know how you and Subha got comfy last time. So unless you want Cody to-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point." I sighed as that incident with Subha crossed my memory. Especially her blue eyes. They seem to get more lighter every time I see her. He eyes constantly change according to who she's with, so it's impossible to pinpoint what blue means. For some reason though, Cody keeps calling me an oblivious idiot because of that.

"Oi! Zack, Brick!" Blossom cried out, who was a few feet away, "you, uh...might wanna see this."

I was snapped out my little daydream as Brick and I ran over to see what Blossom was talking about.

"Blossom, what's going - what in Merlin's beard...?" My jaw dropped as I turned and saw what Blossom pointed at. We were standing in front of a huge marblestone castle with the typical moat, except the lake was completely frozen over. The reason why I mention that is because with the current summer weather, the lake was supposed to be water.

"What in the world is this?" asked an astonished Brick.

"How should I know?!" I answered irritably. "That's what I'm trying to figure out! Better yet, how is there a castle here, of all places?"

We both then looked at Blossom, who had the look of a petrified statue. Her mouth and eyes looked permanently frozen in knowing surprise.

"Uh...Blossom?" Brick asked tentatively. "Are you feeling okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face slowly. She didn't even flinch. And for the first time ever, I actually saw Brick give a genuinely concerned look. Huh. Despite all the fighting between them, I guess that deep down, they have started to care for one another. And all it took was three years of heated arguments, old grudges and their brothers and sisters getting sick of it to the point of forcing them to spend some time together. Oh, the irony.

"This...this is...oh my god, we actually found it," Blossom had the look of surprise still etched on her face.

I started to get seriously worried. "Blossom, what are you talking about? What do mean by _we found it?"_

Blossom took out the book she brought with her, frantically turning pages until she found the one she as looking for. She then shoved it into my face. I was utterly confused at this point. Glancing at Brick with a what-the-heck-is-going-on-here look and Brick returning the same gesture, I turned my attention to the book. On the page that Blossom shoved in my nose, I saw a picture of the exact same castle that we were standing in front of. Below the picture, was the following text:

_"Here is the castle of Princess Jodha Randall, the former princess of the Mugal reigon."_

Princess Jodha? Who the hell was she? Blossom sure as hell knew, because the minute I asked her this, she turned a few pages back and the next this I knew, I was looking at a younger look alike of Subha, except that she was adorned with gold jewelry and one of those saris that Subha sometimes wore (and ultimately regretted every single time.) In addition, the look alike looked like the typical medieval Indian compared to Subha's fair complexion and slight tomboyish personality. I did notice some similarities though. The both of them seemed to hold themselves with that similar grace and elegance even as I looked on paper. I dropped the book in utter shock. "Holy shi...Blossom, h-how freaking long d-did you know?!" I stammered out.

"I bought this recently at Diagon Alley when I was buying school supplies." Blossom hesitated before replying shakily, "So about three weeks."

"Three weeks?! Blossom, why the hell didn't you tell anyone this?!" Brick cried out indignantly.

"Cause I didn't want to cause a panic attack, especially for Subha! Ask yourself, the both of you!" Blossom added furiously as she faced us, "what would you do if you found out that Subha was the descendant of an ancient princess who was also a powerful witch, not to mention that she had a priceless pendant which has been passed down from generation to generation and is originally supposed to be residing at Subha's neck?"

I'm not so sure if I even heard her at that point because one, Brick and I have turned paled as a poorly made ghost costume. No, that's not right. No...we turned paler than Nearly Headless Nick at a Christmas feast. And two, I think I went deaf when I heard the words _witch, princess_ and _Subha_ in the same sentence.

In Fred Jones' words: "We have a mystery to solve."

And boy was I in for a lot of surprises.

* * *

><p><span><em>Blossom's POV<em>

_"Well?!"_

I stood there, impatiently waiting for them to stop acting like idiots and answer my damn question. I turned to Brick who, as usual, had the expression of a donkey. "What do you think?! What would you do, huh?"

"I don't know!" yelled Brick, which actually kinda surprised me, seeing as he rarely did that these days. He sighed as he added, "I don't know. But the least I would do is tell Subha or my brothers about what the sam hill is going on."

Like hell he would. Subha, I can believe. But his brothers? "I thought that you didn't like telling your brothers about how you feel."

Brick crossed his arms and looked away. Then about a minute later, he faced me again as his eyes narrowed into slits. Then he said something that at that point and time, I probably should have expected: "Things change, Blossom. I think you, of all people know that."

My eyes widened as I gave him a questioning look. I was a little astonished to see that the idiotic leader of the Rowdyruff Boys I knew back in Townsville had actually started maturing. It was kind of a nice change to see.

"Well then," Zack cleared his throat, "Shall we go and um...see how Subha is connected to all of this?"

I glanced at Brick, who for some reason I was starting to seeing in a slightly different light. "Yeah...let's go and check it out."

And we went inside the castle.

Its been fifteen minutes and we still haven't seen a thing about why and how Subha is related to an ancient princess. Well, that could have been due to the castle's age...but still. There should have been some clue. We split up when we entered so we could cover the perimeter of the castle. Should've been easy, right?

In Zack's words: _Ha ha. Not._

We all bumped into each other another five minutes later at what seems to be the center of the castle, not being able to find anything and started coming up with what to do now. But apparently, Brick, (as usual) had a different thinking running through his mind.

"It is quite dark in this stupid castle," said Brick.

I sighed. "Brick, please come up with a better reason about why we can't find anything in this castle. There is light in this castle because there's a huge altar with a skylight at the west side."

"Blossom, even with our wands it's impossible to find anything. You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, sure," Zack answered sarcastically. "You tell me months ago the you are afraid of heights and then go on about how dark the castle looks. What's next, you contracting Ron's fear of spiders?"

I looked at Zack in shock. This was definitely news to me. "Brick's afraid of heights?"

Zack nodded while he failed miserably at trying to keep a straight face. Five seconds later, I lost it as well. I didn't stop laughing for two minutes straight. "Oh my god, I can't believe this!" I said breathlessly, clutching my stomach.

"St-stop laughing!" Brick stammered. "It was one bloody incident!" He started blushed and as he backed up to a door that seemed to be really fragile. We both stopped laughing immediately when he crashed into it.

"Dude..." Zack trailed off as we both peered over him. "Brick, are you alright?"

Brick threw an annoyed expression at Zack, who gave him his hand and got up.

"Next time, be a little more careful, will you?" I smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Utonium."

I burst out laughing, but stopped as Zack put his hand on my shoulder. "Guys...I don't think we have explored this castle to its fullest extent yet."

"Zack, what the hell are you talking about?" Brick asked uneasily.

"Yeah," I agreed, which was...astonishing. "We already covered every single-"

I stopped speaking when Zack pointed over where Brick fell. I saw nothing but Zack pushed my chin up slightly and I saw what he meant. "Oh my lord."

The door that Brick fell through had a huge hole that revealed an arch on the other side. We all pushed the door (if you can call it that, because it just looked like a colossal wooden slab with no handle), which revealed a huge tunnel which showed apparent daylight. The huge slab went down with a huge _thud _and then just turned into dust.

"Well then," I said after I finished getting the dust out of my eyes, "this day has certainly taken an interesting turn...for better or for worse."

Zack started to sprint towards the light. Me and Brick followed him but he had a bit of a head start so he was ten feet ahead of us. He suddenly screeched to a stop as he reached the end of the arch and hollered, "Oh, _ya think?!_"

* * *

><p><span><em>Brick's POV<em>

My brothers are complete idiots.

No, not idiots, just...plain cruel. Even though it's safe to say that I kinda deserved it after all those years, any other form of punishment would have better than spending time with Blossom. She annoys me to the bone! She constantly starts sprouting facts like Hermione Granger, thinks that she's better than everyone and yet she says that I'm no better. Why did Boomer and Butch think that they can get me to actually find common ground with her?

But for some reason, she seemed a little less annoying today. I don't know but before we entered this castle, Blossom was the most annoying person in the universe. When we started searching the castle for clues to Subha's lineage though, she didn't seem so bad. I guess after what I said about things changing, she seemed to quiet down a bit on the constant know-it-all persona, even before this incident. It's kinda shocking how one sentence could change a person's usual interaction with the other.

Anyway, enough about my personal predicament. Zack reached the light and was apparently standing in shock. Blossom and I flew towards him to see what else this stupid castle had to throw at us. When we reached him, what we saw was totally unexpected. There was a bridge leading to another side of the castle, and looking down the bridge as we walked over it, there was a huge ravine with some extra bridges on different levels connecting the two sides together.

"What the hell is this castle doing to me?" I cried out.

"Or rather, what is this castle?" corrected Blossom. This entire part shouldn't even exist!"

"Why do I have a feeling that the part of the castle that we entered through was a portal?" asked Zack.

I highly doubted that it was a portal. But before I could go along with the theory, a voice proved him wrong.

"It's not a portal. However, you have entered through an enchantment that should be impossible for most people without magic to enter."

We all jumped. As we turned around, I saw a sword at my throat. I backed up immediately as I got a closer look at the sword's owner. It was a girl, possibly around seventeen-eighteen years old with dark scarlet hair. She wore a girl version of a knight's armor with a symbol that resembled...a fairy with a tail. That's odd...it looked familiar but...

"Oh my lord...I-I know who you are..." Zack stammered out.

The girl looked at him quizzically and put down her sword. "Oh? And who might I be and how do you know?"

It's official. Zack had gone wacko. But maybe not so much when I heard the name...

"You're one of the most powerful mages in history..._Erza Scarlet!_"

My jaw dropped. Blossom, in the meantime, asked, "Zack, how in the world do you even know that's her in the flesh?"

"It's unmistakable," said Zack. "And guys..." he looked at us bleakly, "Come on, the one time every single person was awake during History of Magic was when Binns was teaching us about the guilds that existed long ago, especially when he was talking about Fairy Tail!"

When Zack mentioned Fairy Tail, that's when everything fell into place. Erza Scarlet was an S-mage in Fairy Tail, one of the guilds that existed long before the formation of the Ministry of Magic. But if Fairy Tail used to exist long before then, Erza Scarlet shouldn't even exist.

"Eh? History of Magic?" Erza tilted her head. "Guess you three really are wizards. But even with that in mind..how did you find this castle to begin with?"

Zack shrugged. "We came across it by accident. Blossom here recognized it from the book that she was reading and found out that it may have something to do with our f-friend, Subha Patel."

Everybody gave Zack a funny look as he stuttered the word friend. Damn, he had it bad.

"Either way," Zack continued after silently glaring at us for a minute. "Can you help us?"

Erza still had a suspicious look on her face. "And how would I know that you're not here for other ulterior motives?" That's when we heard more voices coming off from a distance.

"Erza!" a girl cried out. She came in flying. On a dragon. A Deadly Nadder, to be more precise.

And that's when things got confusing. The reason: Ron once told us that his brother Charlie dealt with them in Romania alone and also that they're difficult to tame if you don't use the right tactics. (Boy, wouldn't Hagrid love that?) She had her dirty blonde hair in a braid, her outfit consisted of shoulder pads, a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip, fur around her shoulders, which took the form of a hood, along with a red shirt. It looked like what the vikings back in the day would wear. Wait...on second thought...maybe it was.

"Who was it?" asked the girl, "Did you find them?"

"Yeah, its alright," Erza assured her. "Don't worry Astrid. I think that we can trust these people."

"You just told us that you didn't know whether we could be trusted or not!" we cried out.

Erza ignored our jab as the girl called Astrid glanced at us and surveyed us up and down. Her dragon suddenly jumped on Zack and started sniffing him like a dog would. You know, to see if we could be trusted or not. When it was done, the dragon got off Zack and sat down in front of him with a playful look.

"What is it, Stormfly?" asked Astrid as she petted the dragon. "Are they good?"

Maybe I was dreaming, but I could have sworn that I saw the dragon nod in response. The girl faced us and held out her hand. "The name's Astrid Hofferson, by the way. What's yours?"

We introduced ourselves as we heard someone scream, _"Toothless, what in Thor's name are you doing?!"_

"Ah, looks like Hiccup and Toothless have bit of a disagreement," said Astrid. She didn't even look as a guy came crashing down with a dragon right beside her.

"Did you find the intruders?" the guy groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He was also wearing an armor...or suit of sorts. His brown hair was unkempt and had two tiny braids at the side. He also had a prosthetic for his left leg that looked more mechanical than normal. He looked at the dragon right beside him. "Hey bud, you all right?"

He scratched behind the dragon's ears. That's when I realized that I was looking a a Night Fury. Blossom went towards the dragon closer with a type of curiousness that I never saw before. Things could be worse. It could have eaten her alive. But it didn't. In fact, it purred as Blossom scratched the Night fury behind it's ear.

"Gezz, these are really rare..." she trailed off. "How did you find one?"

"Er..." the guy stuttered. "His name is Toothless, of you want to know..."

"Erza and Stormfly confirmed that it's fine," said Astrid. "We can tell them."

"Yeah," the guy agreed. "Considering what me and Toothless heard, I'll go with it. But first, I gotta introduce myself." He stood up and held out his hand. "Name's Hiccup."

We gave him a strange look while we tried not to laugh.

"Great name, I know," he said sarcastically. He sighed as he added, "But it's not the worst."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_Anyway, Erza, Astrid and Hiccup have officially appeared. Let's welcome How To Train Your Dragon and Fairy Tail to my wonderful world. *cue applause* XDXD_**

**_Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great._**

**_With that said, I got a lot more cliffhangers in my belt. AHAHAHAHA *thunder booms*_**


	7. Chapter 6:(Full Title inside Chapter XD)

**Chapter 6: The Princess, The Legend and...A Captured Dragon?**

_Zack's POV_

Well. Things couldn't get anymore weirder than it did. Then again, I'm a wizard. Nothing is ever normal for me.

But that still didn't mean that I would find myself in an ancient castle with Blossom and Brick, sitting and talking to Erza Scarlet, a mage from Fairy Tail, along with Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock, one of the first people to train dragons (blame Charlie Weasley for that last one.)

"So, wizards in the future go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts?" Erza said in amazement. We were sitting around in a circle at one of the castle's terraces, swapping stories about what happened in the present.

"Yeah," Blossom confirmed. "Wizards go there starting at the age of eleven and learn whatever you need to know about becoming a good and capable wizard."

"It's actually really cool," said Brick. "Different spells, learn how to brew potions-"

"The history of magic, how they see muggles-"

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted. "Mortals don't know about wizards and dragons anymore?" He glanced at Toothless worriedly. Toothless, in the meantime, gave Hiccup a side tilt and a nudge while Hiccup gave him a rub. "I kinda find that-"

"Impossible?" I finished for him. "Yeah, that's like a really long story. Nowadays, only people with magic know anything about magic at all."

"And why call people without magic _muggles?" _Erza asked.

I shrugged. Honestly, I had no idea on how to respond to that.

"It's been like that since forever," answered Blossom. "We honestly don't know."

"By the way, do you guys know the story about this castle?" asked Hiccup.

Brick and I shook our heads but Erza, Blossom and Astrid nodded. "Of course we know," said Astrid. "It's practically become storytelling legend since you became chief, Hiccup."

"Do remember that that Jodha used to be part of our guild," added Erza. "Natsu's still not happy about her being killed. And he's still not letting Meena go out on a job alone because of it."

"Seriously?" Astrid asked in disbelief. "Gee, this reminds me of someone else who was overprotected..." She sent a knowing glance at Hiccup.

"Hey, my dad had a good reason to be a little protective!" Hiccup protested. "And mind you, it was because we thought we lost my mom when I was a baby and most importantly-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Who the heck is Meena? And how in the world is Natsu Dragneel, _a_ _freaking Dragon Slayer, _involved with this?"

"He has more of a connection with Jodha than the rest of us in the guild. Meena is Jodha Randall's daughter."

Jodha had a daughter? Well, that explained the 'former princess' part. Subha definitely had a weird family tree. "But that still doesn't answer my question. What does the one and only Salamander have to do with all of this? We all know that he had...oh."

"Yup," confirmed Astrid, "Meena is actually his goddaughter, in contrary to your time's legend."

"But one of the reason why almost everybody thinks that Meena Randall was Natsu's daughter is because Jodha's history had faded over time," said Blossom. "That is, Jodha is still remembered as one of the most powerful multi magic type user, but how she died and what happened to her shortly before her death sorta faded away into mystery. Binns only ever taught us about Jodha through her time in Fairy Tail as an S-Class mage. In fact," she added as she held up her book for emphasis, "this book gave far more information than Binns' lectures ever did."

"Well, I have no idea on Jodha's history," said Brick. "Care to read about her legend?"

"Well, if you even bothered to listen-"

"Guys, please don't start this," I moaned. "And Blossom, Brick was in the hospital wing sick when we went over the history of Jodha Randall. And even then, it was really, really, vague."

"Then how the hell did he even pass the bloody exam?!" Blossom cried out. "At least quarter of the exam last year was about Fairy Tail!"

Erza, Hiccup and Astrid in the meantime, just stared at us in amusement, not exactly sure what to make of it.

"...Honestly...I never thought that Fairy Tail would become famous enough for magic schools to learn about us..." Erza trailed off. A sweat drop seemed to appear at side of her head.

"Oh, did that Charlie of yours mention that Jodha used to have a dragon?" asked Hiccup. "A Night Fury, to be exact. Her name was Nicolette, but only Jodha was allowed to called her Nikki."

Everybody shook their heads, including Erza. Hiccup and Astrid shared a glance like they were afraid to tell us something.

"We never knew that Jodha had a Night Fury as a companion," said Erza. "When did you see her with such a dragon?"

"Uh...you probably don't know this but during the seven years when you disappeared, Jodha came to visit us before she got married off to the Randall family in England," said Astrid. "Hiccup, coincidentally, was looking for more Night Furies again and Jodha agreed to help him. Two days later, they found only one...who happened to be Toothless' twin sister."

Everybody was dead silent when Astrid said this shocking piece of information. Yup. Subha's family tree was definitely screwed up. First off, she related to an ancient princess. That's shocking enough. Next, she's somewhat related to Natsu Dragneel. (Maybe that would explain the fire elemental power. Hmm...) I sighed and raised an eyebrow, but I definitely didn't regret meeting Subha, even though her family tree and her powers never completely wrapped around my head.

"She-she got a dragon as a pet while we were still on Tenrou Island?" stammered Erza. "We all found out that Jodha got married but-"

"I think it's time that Blossom reads that book of hers," I cut across her. That may have been a grave mistake on my part but at that point, things were getting so confusing that I was actually up for a bit of story time. "That book may have all the answers that we desperately need."

Blossom sighed in relief. "Zack Martin, I thought that you would never ask."

She opened up to a page in the book and started to read:

_"Jodha Randall, a former Mughal Princess, was born to King Duryan and Queen Anne in Indraprastha, (now known as New Delhi). As a child, she exhibited great talent for controlling the six elements of earth, fire, water, air, ice and lightning. See-"_

"Just like Subha," Brick intervened. Blossom glared at him as he added, "What? Just stating a similarity."

"Yeah, I can see that," Blossom retorted. "It's part of the reason why we're here, you idiot." She rolled her eyes and continued:

_"Seeing great potential, her mother secretly trained her to use her gift properly. But her disapproving father found out and exiled the mother and daughter, leaving her younger brother in line for the throne. They moved back to England, where Anne married another man and Jodha spent half of her childhood with her half brother Clow Reed and adopted sister Nikita Ranjistani. The family later moved to Magnolia, one of the central cities in Fiore, Italy, where Jodha joined Fairy Tail, one of Fiore's most strongest guilds, at the age of ten. "_

"According to the guild, Jodha moved back to England with her family when most of us were stuck on Tenrou Island," Erza mused. "She never came back after that, and shortly before they found us, they found out that Jodha had gotten married, died a year after she gave birth to Meena and that Natsu was her godfather."

"Yeah, the book later explains how she met the Night Fury that Hiccup and Astrid mentioned as well." Blossom handed her the book. Erza flipped through the book with a surprised expression.

"This is pretty accurate, as far as Jodha's history goes," confirmed Erza. She faced Blossom. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it at a place where we get all of our school supplies...Diagon Alley. Here's another thing: the book also says that the Night Fury that-"

She suddenly stopped speaking as we heard a strange roar. The weirdest thing was that along with it, with the huge empty castle, it felt like chains were clanking everywhere when it could very well be one place.

_"SEARCH THE AREA!"_ a shrill voice shrieked, _"I WANT THAT NECKLACE!"_

"What did I just hear?!" Erza said murderously. Her facial expressions, which were smiling and mature, had suddenly turned demonic. I wanted to crawl into a hole when I saw her face change. That's when I realized that Erza Scarlet is the last person I want to be enemies with. Hell, she kinda looked like Subha whenever she planned to blast Malfoy out of the classroom. _Shit. I just had to make that comparison. _Then again, the more I thought about it, Subha and Erza were a lot alike, in terms of looking downright satanic (except that with Subha, you know that she's angry when her eye color turns amber...not like you couldn't tell anyway).

Blossom and Brick on the other hand, were full-on petrified. I didn't know what their problem but a minute later, they shared a glance with an annoyance. I don't think it was directed at each other though...for once.

"Blossom, Brick, are you two alright?" a concerned Astrid asked. The two of them shook their heads as Stormfly and Toothless started snarling. The dragons simply got in front of us and looked over the terrace suspiciously.

"What's their problem?" I asked Hiccup and Astrid as I pointed at Toothless and Stormfly.

"Oh, that? That's just the dragons being protective," said Hiccup. "I wouldn't worry too much about that."

"Okay, but..." I trailed off, glancing at Blossom and Brick, "What's your guys' deal?"

"Princess Morbucks," muttered Blossom.

"Oh great," said Brick, looking equally annoyed. "I thought I got rid of her last year."

"Sorry, Brick, but you'll never be able to get rid of Morbucks. Trust me, we've tried."

Sharing a confused glance with Erza, Hiccup and Astrid, we asked, "Who the hell is Princess Morbucks?"

"Just that she's the most annoying spoiled brat we ever come across," said Brick.

"Honestly, the only thing me and Brick will agree on is that Princess is a bitch," agreed Blossom.

Brick and I slowly turned our heads towards Blossom with a questioning look. It was one thing for her to say that someone's a spoiled brat but hearing her say that actually was...kinda shocking.

"What?!" she cried out at our expressions. Then she groaned. "Come on, I'm not five years old anymore. Let's just go and kick her butt." She stormed off towards the entrance of the terrace, fuming.

Brick faced Erza. "I thought that the castle had a spell that prevented people without magic from entering this part of the castle."

Erza looked stunned. "It did. It still does. However, I think that as the years went by, the spell has weakened and allowed...certain people to take advantage of it."

"Well, then I wouldn't be surprised that Princess would be in any part of the castle then," he snarled as he proceeded to storm out of the terrace as well, possibly following Blossom.

And I, in the meantime, had definitely had enough of the weird and vague things that I'd heard in the last couple of minutes. So I simply sighed and the rest of us followed suit.

* * *

><p>Erza, Hiccup, Astrid and I followed Blossom and Brick as they continued to storm towards the screaming and yelling.<p>

"Okay, is it me, or is Morbucks grating on my nerves?" Blossom snapped furiously.

"Nope," answered Brick. "And aren't you the one to finish beating her up every time she causes trouble? And...I'm actually kinda curious: what in the world is your history with her?"

"Hasn't Bubbles already ranted about her?"

"Oh, she has. Trust me when I say, when I dated Morbucks over the summer-"

Blossom pretended to gag. "Oh my god, you dated her?!"

"Don't blame me, I was forced to! Bubbles and Boomer did everything they could but Mojo didn't buy it!"

Blossom smacked her head. "I swear to god, Mojo doesn't even have the least bit of common sense."

"Tell me about it."

The two of them were silent for a minute and turned their heads away from each other. It was one of the few times that I seen them have a normal conversation. I would have said that they reminded me of Subha and Ron in their quieter moments if it weren't for their history back in Townsville.

"Well then," I said dryly, "Looks like we're all going to be dealing with one angry ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, that's just great," Hiccup responded sarcastically.

"By the looks of it, Princess sounds like she's-" Astrid started to say.

"-a witch?" finished Erza. "A wrench? Spoiled bastard?"

"I was gonna say _'not pleasant'_. But any of those would work as well."

"I'm with Erza," said Blossom. "I'll take all of those. When Bubbles, Buttercup and I first met her, she wasn't exactly warm and kind to begin with."

"How is it that I ended up with the craziest bunch in the world?" I asked them. "Today was supposed to be me trying to get those to get along and here I am, trying to find an ancient necklace for my best friend."

"Oh?" asked Erza. "Your best friend?"

"Yeah. Didn't we tell you earlier that the reason why we're here is because of Subha?" I took out the picture that we took last year at Hogwarts that consisted of me, Subha, and Cody and gave it to Erza to look at. Her eyes widened immediately.

"I...she looks just like Jodha!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see," said Hiccup. Leaning in, he said, "Oh wow. I can see why you guys are a bit suspicious."

"The problem is that Subha doesn't even know about it," I explained. "By the way, Jodha's pendant...is that the reason why that Morbucks girl is here?"

"I wish I could say that it's a possibility," Blossom grumbled, "if I knew how she found out. Even if she found Diagon Alley, the shopkeeper at Flourish and Blotts said that the copy I have was the only one in the shop."

Before Blossom could say anything else, the exact same roar came out with all the yelling. That's when Hiccup cried out: "I'd know that cry anywhere! It's the sound of a Night Fury!"

"But-but that's impossible!" I stammered out. "Even you and Blossom said that they were really rare!"

"And with that said," said Erza, "The only Night Fury we know is Toothless, who is with us right now." She gestured to Toothless, who had been snarling since the minute we started following the screams and roars.

"Guys, I'm telling you-" Hiccup started to say but Astrid intervened by saying: "Hey, did anyone see Blossom leave?"

Startled, we all looked around...to find Blossom nowhere in sight.

"Oh, that idiot," Brick groaned. "You gotta be kidding me."

He started floating in the air for a few seconds and then flew towards the sounds, swearing loudly as Hiccup pointed at Brick with a what-the-heck-is-going-on-here look. "Um...how can he do that?"

I shrugged and said: "They were born with it. Not all of us are superheroes." I ran after the two with the three following suit. When we finally caught up to them, gawking at an entrance...let's just say that I expected something else.

The room was huge. The ceiling was as high as a 20 foot building, the walls were covered in pink (something tells me that the walls were painted recently), and the windows were covered in wilted roses. And when I mean wilted, I mean _wilted_. They were all a dark shade of brown and the thorns were clearly visible, looking sharp as nails.

"What the hell is up with the roses?" I asked. "Like, this is not normal..."

"Ya think we don't know that?" said Brick, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. I countered his eye roll with my own and a facepalm.

"The roses are magic," informed Blossom. Her voice, more or less, had turned into a whisper. "They're made to last forever. They only bloom when the purest of heart are near them. And Princess isn't exactly 'pure of heart' material."

"I remember when Jodha mentioned something like this," Erza mused. "Before she and her mother were exiled, her castle apparently had a garden full of these. The blossomed fully whenever they entered but slowly started to fade over the years whenever her dad entered."

"Well, that explains why Natsu was furious as a Monstrous Nightmare when we last saw him," said Astrid. "Your master told us that Meena's grandfather tried to visit but after you guys found out how Jodha hit the heavens..."

"Yup. It's been ten years since that incident occurred and Natsu is still being an overprotective idiot. It took Master, Gildarts and Lucy three weeks to convince him that Asuka won't bring back Meena from a job turned into ramen."

"How the heck is that even possible?!" Hiccup and I cried out.

Erza sighed. "Just...I don't know, it's Natsu. What did you expect from him?"

"Fair enough," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Anyway..." said Blossom. "Nicolette should have chased her away though...something's up."

We all gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by that, Blossom?" Erza asked in a troubled tone.

"What I was trying to tell you before we heard Princess screaming was that the Night Fury that Jodha and Hiccup found...um..." Blossom twirled one of her hair stands, trying to find the right words, "...it's still alive."

Our jaws dropped to the floor. "That Night Fury is still alive?!" I yelled. "How?!"

Toothless' growling grew even louder as the sound of a dragon rang through the room.

"Well, might as well see where it's coming from," said Brick as he shuffled his way inside.

"Brick, what are you-" Blossom started to hiss but stopped and stared at him when he stepped inside. "What the hell..."

"Come on, Utonium. My soul's already a swirling tornado of black. I don't think that me stepping in will change anything."

Confused as to why Blossom was slack-jawed, we all peered behind him. My eyes bulged out as I saw the roses blooming slightly, the brown shade being replaced with dark red and the thorns literally shrunk until they were barely visible.

Here's the thing: I knew why Blossom was worried. With Blossom and Brick's rocky history, Erza would have had a sword down Brick's throat if the roses didn't bloom for him. But...then again, while it was surprising for Blossom, I kinda expected this to happen. Even without anybody's interference, the Boys have started to get along with the girls. Mojo and HIM created the Boys to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. They were created from that darkness. But what do you think happened when that darkness faded away? He lost his purpose and therefore, is starting to change for the better. What he said to Blossom still rung in my brain: _"Things change, Blossom. I think you, of all people know that."_

And I'll be the first to admit that he had a point.

Erza eyed him and our reactions for a few seconds. Letting out a small chuckle, she said to Brick as she pointed behind him: "Don't look now but I believe that your heart is starting to change for the better."

"What?" Brick raised an eyebrow at her, turned around and jumped high in the air. Blossom doubled over in laughter as he yelled, "Holy shit!"

"Surprised?" Hiccup asked as he pulled Brick back to the ground and patted him on the back.

"Um..._yeah!"_

"I thought that you said things change," Blossom smirked at him.

"I meant _events_," countered Brick with a grumble, "not _personalities_."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking." She punched him on the arm as she gave him a genuine smile. "Personalities can change as well, you big lug."

Rubbing his arm, he returned the smile. I couldn't help but notice that this punch seemed way more friendly than the other ones they have both been giving each other over the past few years. Also, have those two ever smiled (genuinely) at each other? Either way, I decided to have a little fun with this. Putting my fingers to my mouth and gasping sarcastically, I said, "Oh no! Are Blossom and Brick...actually getting along?!"

Blossom sighed. "I honestly couldn't care less at this point. It's making me exhausted. What's the point in fighting these days?"

"Yeah," said Brick, "We were five when we were beating each other up. I think it's about time we just put everything behind us. You're not so bad every once in a while anyway, Utonium."

_Oh gee, ya think?! _my mind internally screamed at them, _That's probably what your brothers and sisters were trying to say this whole bloody time!_

I sighed in relief. "Thank god you more or less figured it out. Now...about that roar..."

We all stepped inside and the roses bloomed even more as all of us walked a few steps further. The roaring stopped abruptly. That's when Toothless also stopped snarling and started sniffing the air. His ears perking up, he ran past me over to a wall with no door whatsoever but started scratching the wall. Hiccup and I went over to him and that's when all hell broke loose.

The minute we reached Toothless, he started snarling again before Blossom and Astrid yelled, "Zack, Hiccup, watch out!"

We barely got out of the spot without getting our faces burnt. I had to admit, Toothless was pretty fast, considering that he got two people out of an explosive blast. Looking at where we last stood, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall with black soot covering at least eight feet of the floor, just inches away from us.

"What the freaking hell was that?!" Astrid cried out. She got out a battle axe and looked around suspiciously for anymore disturbances, Stormfly behind her back..

"Brick, Zack, get your wands out," Blossom ordered. We got them out immediately as I also whipped out my air staff.

"How in the world can you do that?" Erza pointed at my staff created literally out of air.

I laughed nervously. "Um...did I mention that Subha gave me and some of her friends an element to control?"

A sword materialized out of nowhere into Erza's hands. "Hmm. Well, it looks like I'm not going to learn about you all at once, am I?"

I smirked. "I think I could say the same about you, Scarlet."

As if on cue, a loud cackle echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. "You honestly thought that you can find me? WELL THINK AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Princess!" Blossom yelled at the top of her lungs, "Show yourself or I swear I'll find you and murder you!"

"Oh, like you could do that to begin with," a voice sneered at her. In the corner, I saw a shadowy figure waltz her way out of the dark. The roses, I noticed, deteriorated slightly as she slowly came into view. And...I could see why Blossom and Brick hated her almost immediately.

She wore a suit that was similar to Blossom's shirt, except Princess Morbucks's shirt was striped yellow in contrast to hot pink. She also wore high heels that a fourteen year old probably shouldn't be wearing. She had the typical rich girl look with her orange hair in a braid but unlike Subha, Tomoyo and London Tipton, she had a rude look in her black eyes that pretty much tried to ward off any type of company.

"What do you think, Blossom?" Princess sashayed towards Blossom, laughing cruelly in seeming victory. "I think we all know who wore the better outfit to this-" she mockingly sighed, "-to this oh so _fateful_ gathering."

Blossom laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Is clothes and fashion all you care about now?"

"Isn't that all she ever cared about other than money?" retorted a snickering Brick.

Princess struck a pose that even Victoria Spice would call an eye sore and shot a death glare at Brick. "Well, I don't see you asking me to take you back."

Brick glared at her with an annoyance that simply said, _I'm done with your bullshit. _"Beg you to take me back?! Please! I was ever loving happy when you broke up with me. I'd rather have a cannon go through my head if I was forced to date you again."

Hiccup and I were watching this entire exchange with our mouths open. Astrid had her mouth covered up with her hands, trying to hold in laughter. Erza also had her mouth covered, except for different reasons.

"Dude..." Hiccup managed to say, "crashing into your ex is one thing but-"

"You don't know her like I do," Brick interrupted. Glancing at Blossom, he added, "or we."

Unfortunately for Brick, Princess noticed this immediately. "So you and know-it-all Blossom are a thing now?"

_Ha, _I thought._ I wish that was the case. _Princess's comment had Blossom and Brick both turning red, glaring murderously at her. That's when I decided to speak up.

"I know for a matter of fact that they aren't dating. And I can obviously tell that you have something to do with the disappearance of Nicolette."

"You know very well what Zack is trying to say, Morbucks," snarled Blossom.

"I think that it's in your best interest to spill," said Erza. Putting out her arms, she cried out, _"Requip!"_

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Her body glowed brightly for a minute, later revealing an black armor, which sported some silver trimming with a pair of wings, which kinda reminded me of a Dragon and a bat put together. Around her neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, and finally, her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulderpads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, had silver crosses on them and flanked the high collar, which was eerily similar to that of a dress. It had to be her Black Wing Armor. I actually lost focus on the situation at hand for a minute because I was too busy trying not to be starstruck at the awesomeness. It looked just plain badass.

"Like I asked a minute ago," she continued, which brought me back to earth, "Spill. _Now."_

"And what if I don't?" Princess retorted.

"You want a sword down your throat? Cause right now, considering the circumstances-" she glanced at the painted walls with a look of disgust and fury, "-I'm not in the mood for games."

Fear flicked across Princess's face but went away as quickly as it came. She then jumped onto a huge grand chair covered in gold. (That's when I realized that we were in the throne room.) Pressing something on the handle of the throne, a wall on her right opened up...to reveal a Night Fury in chains. I could tell that the dragon was a female by her eye color. Her pupils were glowing lavender...literally.

"Oh my Gods..." Hiccup trailed off as he discreetly put himself in front of Toothless, who had lost the innocent look and looked downright ferocious. "How could you...?!"

"Oh, it was rather easy," Princess replied. "This stupid thing snuck up on me and-"

"Don't you dare call them stupid!" Hiccup roared angrily. "You don't know anything about them! You-"

"Hiccup, calm down," Astrid said soothingly as she gripped tightly on his arm. "We'll find a way to get Nicolette out of there."

I glanced at the poor dragon in the chains. For a minute, the dragon turned its eyes towards me. It wasn't even a pleading look but when I returned her glance, something connected. I couldn't explain it. But there was something that Nicolette saw in me that made her give that curious look. There was something in her that reminded me of Subha. I suddenly got a rage in my heart the more I looked at Nicolette in chains. _I had to rescue her._

I put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and gave Princess the most murderous look I could muster up. With the rage swelling up inside me, it wasn't hard to do. "You really are a bitch, aren't you?"

"You really don't realize the extent I'll go to get what I want, Zack Martin."

I stopped for a minute. How did she know my name? Gah, never mind that. Right then, all my focus was getting the dragon out of Princess's reach. I slowly backed up by Erza's side as Princess redirected her attention to Blossom and Brick.

"Erza." I pulled her down by the arm to my height and whispered into her ear: "Distract Princess. I'll find a way to get Nicolette out of those chains."

Erza, at first, looked at me like I was the most craziest person in the world when I told her on how to distract her. Then a minute later, she sighed and gave me a small smile.

"You reminded me of Natsu and Happy when you said that. Oh well. Hope this works."

"Yeah," I nodded nervously, "Hopefully."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh the next chapter is gonna be fun to write._**

**_Either way, hope you enjoyed it enough to comment!_**


	8. Chapter 7: An Escape in Flight

**_A/N: _****_Some of you may be wondering when the story will go back to Subha. Well, IT WILL. I actually have a very good reason for this plot thread. So be patient cause it will go back to Subha's POV soon. Oh and one more thing: when there is more than one POV in a chapter or a different POV, I'll mention the paticular POV. But when it's just Subha, I won't mention the POV. It'll be like the beginning chapters._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: An Escape in Flight<strong>

_Zack's POV_

I slowly started to shuffle towards Nicolette as Princess kept trying to rile up Blossom. Hiccup stood on the spot, looking furious as hell. I had the plan of Erza attacking Princess when I got the dragon out of the chains but I didn't know how well that would work. Besides, there's the scenario that Princess will turn around and see me nearing Nicolette. It was risqué enough. With my wand, I could unlock the chains without using the key that was hanging off Princess's belt but I needed to do it as quietly and quickly as I could. When I got near her however, she immediately backed up with eyes wide open in fear.

"It's okay," I tried to say soothingly, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here to get you outta here."

I stretched out my arm as I tired to calm Nicolette down. I looked at the dragon in the eyes directly and tried to send off signals of not wanting to harm her. With two minutes of no success, I eventually closed my eyes and had my hand outstretched just inches away from her snout. Goddammit, I was running out of time. Either Nicolette trusted me, or Princess had done enough damage for the dragon to not trust anyone. Couldn't blame her really, it was just instincts and logic playing their part. But she needed to realize that if she truly wanted to protect the castle and bite Princess's head off, she had to trust that I was going to get her out of those chains.

"Come one, girl..." I said in a hushed voice with my eyes still closed. "Come on...you can trust me..."

I was mentally praying that my plan would work as planned when I felt Nicolette pushing her snout into my outstretched hand. As I glanced at her warily, she nodded her consent and I immediately got to work. First, I removed the strap that held her mouth closed. I then found the lock and glanced up to see Princess way too focused on Blossom and Brick. From what I been hearing her say so far, the three of them definitely had history. That girl had way too many insecurities. Like, I was literally shocked at the things Princess was calling Blossom. The surprising part was that Blossom herself wasn't punching her senseless. But maybe that's what was making Princess all the more frustrated. Blossom couldn't care less about her opinion. Ha. Kinda reminded me of Subha. Pansy Parkinson insults her and she couldn't give a crap about it. She insults Ginny and Hermione and the next thing Harry, Cody and I would find is Subha planning Pansy's humiliating demise during Transfiguration. (I'm not kidding, that legitimately happened during our second year.)

I found Erza giving me an urgent look as I felt the sudden weight of the lock in my hands. Reminded of the task at hand, I pointed my wand at the lock and said, _"Alohomora."_

The lock popped open. Loudly. Princess turned around at the sound of the lock opening. My thought process at that moment: _Oh shit. This isn't good._

"We're dead," stated Astrid.

"Zack, get away from there!" yelled Hiccup as he got on Toothless. "I'll deal with this."

"Oh, look who's talking," sneered Princess. "Why don't you run along and play with your _'intelligent' _dragons?"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Blossom shouted.

"An ever loving Gronkle has better intelligence than you, Morbucks!" Brick retorted.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Princess took out something that looked like a ray gun. (Hang on a minute. That _was_ a ray gun. How do those things even exist?!) When she aimed it at me, I jumped out of the way, barely being able to cast a Shield Charm between the shot and Nicolette. I stood up quickly, just as Princess aimed the gun at Erza.

"That could also be said for you!" Erza flew like lightning towards Princess and slashed at her with her sword. The sword, of course, didn't miss it's target because Princess went flying right into the throne. The brat recovered quickly, however, and pointed the gun at Erza again.

_"Protego!" _I roared, shielding Erza from a potential blast backwards. I send air disks at Princess but she effortlessly dodged them and the disks hit one of the pillars instead, leaving a huge slash on it, almost ready to collapse over our heads. Nicolette looked at me in surprise and then got an inquisitive look in her eyes. Wrenching her gaze from me to the pillars and then back to me, she raised her chained leg and shook it. Glancing back at my air disk floating over my right hand, I suddenly realized what she wanted me to do.

You know, I'm still shocked at how one dragon is able to communicate with just a few facial expressions.

Pretending to aim the disk at Princess, she got ready to deflect the attack. Sending one at Princess, I sent another one aiming at Nicolette's chains, hoping to god that it didn't slice her in half.

"Zack, are you crazy?!" Blossom and Erza screamed.

_Clang. _We all stopped dead in our tracks. Slowly turning around to Nicolette, I was relieved that it didn't slice her in half. It did, however, cut off the chains that held her wings, tail...and legs. In other words, she was completely free.

"Zack, that was_ bloody brilliant!" _Hiccup whooped in delight. "Crazy, but brilliant."

"Yeah, thank the dragon that looks just about ready to murder someone!" I replied.

"Who, you mean Toothless?"

"Nope." I shook my head and pointed at Nicolette, who's lavender eyes had narrowed into slits as her body was in a defensive stance.

Hiccup's face changed from ecstatic to serious again. "Oh. Yeah...we better get outta here." He pulled my arm and headed towards Toothless. "Like, now."

When we both reached Toothless, a ear-splitting roar rung through the room. Our knees fell to the floor as we all covered our ears so that we didn't go deaf. "What the frigging hell?!"

"This is what I meant by, we have to _get the hell outta here now_!"

"I heard you the first time, Haddock!"

The roaring stopped and everything went deadly silent. We stood up and looked around warily. Nicolette was nowhere to be found and it looked like Morbucks had lost her bearings and was trying to get them back. _Serves her right._

"Hang on..." I trailed off. "Where's-"

"Oh, this is not good," said Astrid. "This is _so_ not good."

"She's hiding somewhere," Hiccup whispered.

"We think we figured that out, funnily enough," Erza said dryly.

Astrid looked just about ready to strangle Erza. With Erza turning her back at us as she looked for clues, Astrid crossed her arms and started muttering, "Son of a half troll..."

Brick glanced at Astrid with an eyebrow raised. "What's up with her?"

"She and Erza are..um...on and off friends..." Hiccup struggled to find the right words as he added quietly, "...if those two didn't try to beat each other up from time to time."

Astrid suddenly came up to him and punched his arm. Crossing her arms, she said, "I heard that. First off, Mira's the one I fought with from time to time. Second, that was over eight years ago!"

"Okay, okay," Hiccup put up his hands in the name of truce. "Please don't kill me."

I wish I had the time to say that as well. Because two minutes later, out of nowhere, something picked me up and took me out the window.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I was screaming my head off (and more than I would like to admit, it _was_ slightly girlish) but stopped when I saw what was carrying me. "Nicolette?!"

The Night Fury looked down on me as she purred with a smile on her face. It was kinda adorable. It was like as though she was grateful for the fact that I freed her. She flew up high in the air...and then she suddenly dropped me.

Huh. I might have been wrong.

"Zack!" I heard Astrid scream.

As if on cue, my body felt solid as the thought of falling to my death started to sink in. Opening my eyes, I found myself on the back of Nicolette. She took a sideways glance at me to see if I was there and then proceeded to fly faster around the ruins. I grabbed her neck because I so did not want to feel the sensation of falling to my death again. Looking at the castle from the sky, it was bloody freaking massive. It was like looking at Hogwarts again, only bigger. Eventually, the screams and yells of Blossom, Brick and Erza fighting Princess faded away into the background as I saw the main bridge that connected the two edges of the abyss start to glow. In fact, the entire castle did. The towers, every visible window, the terraces were all glowing a bright sky blue until it started to crystallize.

"Zack!" Hiccup cried out as he came flying up with Toothless beside me, "Oh gods, are you alright?!"

I waved off the concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." I gestured to the castle. "Why is the castle starting to crystallize?"

"Don't know," said Astrid as she ended up on my right with Stormfly. "Last time we came here, this isn't what we expected."

_Well, that's just great, _I thought to myself. The castle finished crystallizing at one of the west towers. The bridge started glowing _again_, only this time, it was lavender and it was way too bright for any of us to look at so we had to look way. The glow had a bit of a warmth to it though. It felt like...

"Zack, we can look now," said a voice but it faded away into nothing. I didn't care though. I just wanted to feel that warmth forever. A lot of thoughts came to mind. One of them had me standing in a grassy field with nobody around but a figure standing in front of me. The figure was obviously a girl and she stretched out her hand for me to grab. I wanted to reach for it...until something said, _"Wake up...Zack...wake the hell up..."_

"Oi! Martin!" Hiccup's voice brought me back to earth. _"Oh, for Odin's sake, wake up!"_

Straining to open my eyelids, I saw Erza, Blossom, Brick, Hiccup and Astrid looked over me in concern. I bolted upright as Hiccup shook me awake.

"GAHHH!" I cried out. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" I rubbed my eyes as I asked, "What the hell just happened?!"

Astrid was the first to respond. "When the castle started to glow lavender, you sorta fainted onto Nicolette's back. She got concerned and brought you down here-" She glanced at the dragon, who was with Toothless and Stormfly, watching me with wide eyes. I reached out to pet her snout and she willingly accepted it as she licked me.

"Hey Nicolette," I rubbed her snout in a comforting manner. "Glad to see you're okay." I glanced around, realizing that we were at one of the west towers. I suddenly remembered Princess as we were fighting her earlier. "Hey, what happened to Morbucks?"

"Princess?" Blossom raised her eyebrow at me as though I was joking and pointed at the backdrop of the castle. "That lavender light blasted her out of the castle but kept me, Brick and Erza standing for some reason."

"But that doesn't mean it killed Princess though," said Erza. "It just blasted her off, far, far away from the castle."

"All the way back to Townsville jail, I hope," Brick grumbled with a surly expression and his arms crossed. "Besides...you better take a look at this."

I stood up, a little wobbly from the dream I just had, and walked over to the railing of the tower. But even then, I felt something different about the railing. Something about the entire castle felt different. My first instinct was to look at the bridge. And right when I thought that my day couldn't get any more crazier.

The bridge was shining blue, while the castle looked as good as new. Hell, I think I could even say that it was well, newly built. All the moss that previously covered the towers and windows were completely gone.

"What...how..." I trailed off.

_"You have just set off a spell that has been contained for generations," _a warm and ghostly voice echoed throughout the castle. _"...but __concerning__ the fate of my current chosen decendant and the fate of this castle, that's not necessarily a bad thing."_

We turned around to see where the voice was coming from. What we didn't expect to see is the ghost standing right behind me. I was petrified. The ghost looked nothing like one at all. It wasn't all gray and white but rather bright and colorful. She had eyes that were blue like an ocean one minute and then black as a starry night sky the next. Her black hair was tied up in a bun with two bangs hanging off at the side of her face. She had an elegance that reminded me eerily of Subha.

_"Hello Nikki," _said the ghost as she kneeled down, head to head with Nicolette, _"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you enough company."_

Nicolette wimpered as the ghost tried to pet her but her hand went right through her snout. Turning to Erza, she added with a smile, _"Erza. Long time, no see."_

Erza had her hands over her mouth as tears came running down her face. "Jo-Jodha...is that really you?"

Blossom, Brick and I stared at her with wide eyes. "Say what now?!"

_"Really Erza. You think that you would realize your own guildmate." _With a teasing eyeroll, the ghost showed her right wrist...which happened to bare a purple Fairy Tail guild mark.

Turning back to me, she said, _"Yes. I am Jodha Randall." _With a smile, she added,_ "Just Jodha will simply do."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:...Stay tuned for more next chapter. MUWAHAHAHAHA! (EH. Not really. XDXD)_**

**_I'll be slightly busy so I may not get out the promised updates. But do vote and/comment if you liked it! :D_**

**_(You don't have to if you don't want to but the support would mean a lot to me. Thanks!)_**


End file.
